Mortals are so Mischievous
by TC Stark
Summary: Loki has fallen to earth. His one mission is to return to Asgard and take his rightful place as king. But will a mortal show him the error of his ways? Loki/OC Rated M for language and sexuality. Taken place after the movie ended.
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: So, I just saw the movie Thor tonight and absolutely loved it! Wasn't it so good? And god, the imagery was fantastic. Did anyone stay till the end credits to see the oh-so mysterious Loki? Lol Well, as hot as Thor was, I found myself really into Loki's character. I wanted to make this story and put the first chapter out right away. Tell me what you think. I'm always up for ideas and critiques are welcomed, but not flames. You can tell me if it sucks without being mean about it lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, Odin, or any other character in the Nordic religion or Marvel comics. I only own Scarlet. You'll see who she is!

Chapter One:

Loki, God of Mischief, had been stuck on Earth for months. The fall from his world to this one had felt like forever. After a while he wanted death, tired of falling with nothing else to do but to think about all had gone on. He was less than pleased to have landed on the planet on the planet Thor had become so fond of. He had no idea why, so far he yearned every day to return to his home of Asgard.

The only advantage was that he was able to keep a close eye on Thor's object of affection; Jane. How weak his brother had become. No matter how beautiful the mortal was, she was not worth him giving up his life for. Everything he had known about Thor had changed after meeting Jane.

Luckily his powers still worked on this filth of a planet. His gift afforded him the fortune of following Jane around her new job working for Shield. They were always busy at work, trying to harness new power. She was trying to find a way to get back to Thor, Loki watching this research closely. If he struck before a portal was opened he might be banished to Earth forever.

As a side project Loki had taken to watching Selvig do research on an unnamed device, making literally every decision for him. Whatever it was it possibly had untold power. If it did, Loki wanted it. He would make it his mission to not only take his rightful place as leader of Asgard and even conquer this world Thor held so close to him.

Loki sighed, some days he really did miss Thor. Whether they were blood or not they had been raised as brothers and had so many good times together. Gripping his fists, he couldn't help but feel anguish. The anguish of living in his brother's shoes for so long. It was so unfair. Thor and Odin were so strong and powerful. They could rely on their brute strength to conquer over enemies. He on the other hand was thin and pale, having to rely on his cunningness.

Over the past couple of months Loki had learned Jane had a sister. She was 25 years old and working at the diner that had quickly replaced the one that had been destroyed by the Destroyer. She was small like her sister, though with a leaner frame. Her shoulders were strong and her stomach flat, he only knew this because by now it was very hot in New Mexico and she tended to walk around in jean shorts, a tank top, and combat boots.

He had no idea how they were even sisters, looking completely opposite from each other. Where Jane had warm auburn hair and eyes, her sister had icy blue eyes, short straight blue back hair, and decorated with a couple of tattoos on her back and ankles. They seemed happy though when they were around each other, embracing one another tightly every time they met.

One afternoon Jane dropped her sister off at the new diner, watching from a distance. He had been watching Thor's woman from afar, afraid to get too close and jeopardizing his position. He raised his eyebrow, trying to devise a new plan in his head. This sister seemed to pop out of thin air recently, obviously not having been in New Mexico when he had sent The Destroyer out to kill Thor. It might be a way to try and unravel some of Jane's secrets he wasn't able to uncover.

Taking a look around, Loki stepped into the diner, and took a seat in one of the booths. His eyes fixed on Jane's sister who was standing next to the counter, reading the newspaper while bopping slightly to the music playing in the diner. Her short hair was up in a short ponytail and the only different in attire was a white apron she wore with pockets.

"Scarlet! Go help the customer!"

Rolling her shoulders back, she seemed to straighten herself up. After a moment, Scarlet turned on her heals and walked over to where Loki was sitting, "Good afternoon, sir, how are you this evening?"

Her voice was droll and he could hear the forced politeness, "I apologize for interrupting you."

"Well, I don't get paid to listen to music," She replied flatly, "Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Coffee."

Nodding, the thin girl disappeared into the back. During his time on Earth, coffee had become a favorite of his. He enjoyed the taste and the boost of energy it gave him. Scarlet was back in no time, placing a mug down and pouring the hot liquid in. Tilting his head, he noticed a Mjǫlnir pendant hanging around her neck. A slow curve formed on his lips, "I like your necklace."

"Oh? Yea, it's my Mjǫlnir. I'm slightly obsessed with Nordic mythology. A tad ridiculous, huh?"

Loki shook his head, "My parents were so obsessed they named me Loki."

Scarlet's mouth hung open as joy suddenly appeared on her face, "That's so cool! He was always my favorite, sooo mischievous."

Oh, this was too perfect. Containing himself, the god of mischief went to pouring sugar and milk into his coffee, "There's no other customer, why don't you sit?"

Raising an eyebrow, she sat across from the stranger while pouring herself a cup of coffee, "How long have you been working here?" He asked.

"Not long. I just moved here from New York City. I needed some cash, I'm fucking broke."

_What language. _"I'm sorry to hear that."

The waitress shrugged, "That's what happens when you just up and move to an entirely different state you have no idea about just to prove to your parents you can make it on your own."

"And why were you proving that?"

"I'm 25 with no direction with my life. I was living at home still with no job. Now I'm living with my older sister. Who, god bless her is doing something with her life. She went to school and has this great new job. I'm just thankful to get through the door."

The talk about older siblings besting their younger ones was enough to make his blood boil, trying to compose himself, "Doesn't it make you resent your sister?"

Scarlet took a moment before shaking her head, "Nah. Wishing I had her life isn't gonna improve mine. And hoping she fails doesn't mean I'll succeed. I just needa concentrate on me."

Loki stared at the young girl for a moment, though being interrupted as more customers walked through the door. She smiled at him while getting up, "Well, that's my cue. Stop in again, Loki. It was nice meeting you."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: I'm truly touched by all the great reviews I've gotten in such a short period of time! Honestly, reading them made me want to get up at 7am to get this new chapter out to you guys lol I'm glad you like the character development of Loki, he's just so awesome. And thank you for liking Scarlet! I don't want to make her Mary Sue, but I honestly liked the idea of Loki with a human. He's so devious lol Thank you guys again and again if you have any suggestions just throw em out there!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet

Chapter Two

The rain came down hard Saturday night.

That didn't stop the mortals from coming out in herds to all the local bars. Loki had watched this weekly routine occur since he had settled into Earth. On Asgard the feasts were grand with endless amounts of delicacy and only the finest wine. Here, the only "delicacy" the humans ate were less than reputable hot wings and very cheap beer. They didn't celebrate joyfully; rather they were loud and obnoxious. And nine out of ten times a fight broke out.

But, Loki needed a drink. The weather outside reminded him of his brother. His powers were always so grand. For a moment he even wondered if Thor was controlling the little displays of lighting outside, laughing in his brother's face. Reminding him that Thor was conceived out of the love Odin and Frigga had for each other. He on the other hand was just a little ice baby taken in hopes to use as a peace treaty between the Ice Giants and the Asgardians.

After allowing the rain to pour over his body, the god entered the bar. His ears were instantly filled with music, loud talking, and cue sticks hitting pool balls. Ignoring all of this he headed towards the bar, taking a seat and ordering, "Ale, please."

The bartender nodded while taking out a large cup and filling it with draft ale, placing it in front of him. The two men stared at each other for a moment before the man behind the counter spoke, "That'll be 6.50."

Staring deep into his eyes, Loki spoke softly, "It's on the house."

"It's on the house." The man mimicked before shaking his head and walking away, looking very confused.

Loki brought the glass to his lips and took in a big gulp. It wasn't Asgardian beer, but for the time being it would do. These mortals became intoxicated so quickly, taking a look around. Men were taking bets with each other, women were throwing themselves all over the men, and people were leaving drunk swearing they could drive. He didn't know why Thor fought so hard to protect this planet when it seemed all they wanted to do was destroy themselves.

"Ey, Benny! Jager-bomb over here!"

Through the crowd he heard someone yell, turning to the other side of the bar where Scarlet was trying to flag down the bartender. She was alone. This didn't seem like Jane's environment anyways. The girl was probably home looking for a way to find a man who she didn't even spend much time with. _Huh. _How easily she had fallen for Thor, one kiss pretty much sealed the deal. Why were women always all over him?

Scarlet on the other hand seemed right at home in this environment. Her attire was typical. Her chin length hair was tucked behind her ears, her body wrapped with jean shorts and a studded belt, a form fitting white ginnie T, and her trademark combat boots. He had no idea why she was named Scarlet, since day one he had never seen her wear any red.

Jane's sister downed her drink as if it was water, asking for another. The men loved her. She probably didn't notice, but he watched their eyes gravitate towards her body. Her body was cut, defined. But, what made her attractive to men was her look of being broken. The men saw her compared to her sister and thought she was easy. She never gave any of them the time of day.

His eyes followed her after the second drink, heading outdoors. It was only ten at night, was she leaving already? His curiosity got the best of him as he followed her, stepping outside to see Scarlet lighting up a cigarette. Such a nasty habit. Watching her struggle in the rain to light up, Loki stepped forward and cupped the flame.

Blue eyes flickering up at him, she breathed in until the tip was lit, and letting out a cloud of smoke, "Hey, Loki."

"It's dangerous for you to be out here alone."

Scarlet shrugged as she leaned against the wall and tucked one hand in her pocket, "The men are harmless. Too afraid I'd tell their wives while serving them breakfast at the diner," She grinned as his eyes fixed on her cigarette, "Want?"

Loki accepted it. He wasn't fond of smoking, but he needed to seem interested in her and what she did, "Where's your sister?"

"Jane? Home. She spends all her day doing research. I have personally no idea what she's doing, but she scribbles everything into that little notebook of hers. "

He needed that notebook, "She never tells you her research?"

"She says its top secret," Scarlet shrugged, "I probably wouldn't understand it anyway. I think she's so wrapped up in her research as a distraction."

"Distraction?"

"Darcy-Jane's little intern- told me before I got here there was a man. Jane has never been good with relationships. I asked what happened to this guy and she didn't want to tell me. Everyone is being so secret honestly."

His eyes fell, speaking softly, "She's your sister. Wouldn't she confide in you?"

"I think Jane is taking my return kinda slow. We're close now. Almost as close as we were when we were kids. But, I've been away for three years. I haven't been the best sister; she needs to get use to me."

Loki wanted to ask what Scarlet did so wrong to Jane, but couldn't as the younger sister flicked her cigarette away, and walked back inside. She was already ordering a cranberry and vodka when he sat down next to her, a smile on her face, "So, you have a brother, right?"

"Why do you assume?"

Scarlet shrugged as she teased, "Your parents named you Loki. I would assume you had an older brother named Thor."

The younger brother found himself laughing, genuinely laughing. He couldn't help it, she was funny, "I have an older brother…his name isn't Thor though."

"And where's he?"

"He lives with my parents. They're…not well."

Scarlet frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that."

His eyes stared straight before looking over at her, "They always favored him. He was always stronger than I was."

"Strength isn't everything," She replied while sipping her drink, "The best weapon is your mind."

"That's why I left home for schooling."

He knew she believed every word of his, interested in what he had to say. She was slowly becoming intoxicated. He could tell by her eyes and her loose body language. Timing was everything as he offered to walk her home. She took one more shot before leaving the bar, following him outside in the rain. She watched him walk as if it didn't bother him, trying her hardest to protect her hair in vain.

"The rain doesn't bother you?"

"No. It feels good on my skin."

They didn't walk for long before they approached Jane's house. He had seen it before from a distance but never had gotten so close to it. HE wanted to offer to take her inside, just to get a peak around, but decided against it. Scarlet was drunk and he didn't want to seem as if he were taking advantage of her. Well, in reality he was but she couldn't know that.

Scarlet looked up at the God of Mischief, smiling warmly, "Do you ever want to return home?"

"I fear I won't ever be able to go back." He spoke truthfully.

Tilting her head, she smiled, "There's always a way back."

Loki smiled as he watched her walk inside and shut the door behind her. He wanted to use her. Make her sympathize for him. He could already see the pity in her eyes, wanting to harness it. Luckily he had plenty of time to make her trust him.

* * *

><p>Heimdall meanwhile stood on the edge of what once was the bridge leading to the other realms. Now it just hovered over a beautiful waterfall. Everyday Thor joined him on the edge, hoping to see or even hear his beloved Jane. He missed her greatly. But, knew that his decision was justified as it was the only way to stop Loki's evil plan.<p>

And even though Loki had been evil, Thor still mourned for him. He didn't care now that he found out him and the mischievous god weren't blood related. That was his brother and not a day passed by where he wished Loki had just held on. The best he could do was hope the Asgardians could make another portal so he could once again see Jane.

Heimdall could see all that was going on Earth. He would tell Thor what Jane was doing and how she was. It comforted the God of Thunder to know she was alright. What he didn't tell him was that Loki was roaming the Earth. He had no idea what the brother was planning, but knowing him it was something devious. He wished not to worry Thor, knowing there was no current way of getting to that realm. For now Loki hadn't harmed Jane. The only thing he could do was wait and watch.


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: You guys are the best I swear! Thank you so much for liking my story, I hope I'll never let you down!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet.

Chapter Three

The rain cleared the next morning. Rays of sunshine spread across the town, welcoming people to a new day. Unfortunately the rays ran into Scarlet's room, waking her up long before she wanted to. When she stood up, she felt a sharp pounding in her brain. Jager-bombs always did that to her. As much as she loved drinking them, they gave her the worst hangover.

It was 11am as the younger sister walked groggily outside. The sun was blaring. Scarlet sat down on one of the lawn chairs and lit up a cigarette, still not entirely conscious. Soon afterwards Jane joined her outside on the other lawn chair, handing her sister a cup of orange juice. Scarlet accept it with a smile though still not saying anything. Jane had always been the earlier riser while Scarlet always had something inhibiting her from waking early.

"You came in at 3am."

Taking a pull of her cigarette, Scarlet groaned, "You know how it goes. One drink turns into two. Two drinks turn into eight."

Jane smiled light heartily, "I haven't been like that since high school. I just don't think I've ever had the time."

"Well, that's a good thing. It's why you are where you are."

Taking a look down at her notebook, she gave a small smile, "I would've never dreamed in a million years I'd be doing the type of research that I am. It all seems so surreal."

"Dad would have been really proud of you. Mom really is."

Jane looked up and smiled at her sister, taking Scarlet's hand, "Dad would have been pr-"

"No, he wouldn't have."

"Scar-"

"Jane," She looked over with a smile and gave her older sister's hand a light squeeze, "It is what it is. Life moves on. I just wish I hadn't been away for so long. I feel like I missed so much."

"It wasn't your fault."

Running her fingers through her short hair, the hung over girl sighed, "Yes. It was. No one forced me to fly the coop and roam around New York."

"Scarlet, you don't need to pay me back the money. I know you hate that job."

Scarlet tightened her hold on Jane's hand, insisting, "I want to. It's only right."

The two sisters at in silence for a moment, watching the sky. Jane sighed. Her sister and her use to be so close when they were younger. Life had just affected them in different ways, causing them to split apart. And when Scarlet had stolen all that money from her it really put a damper on their relationship. For three years no one in the family had heard from her until recently. It was what the whole family wanted to see; a clean Scarlet Foster.

"I met a man."

Jane looked over at her sister who was currently sitting back in the lawn chair with her eyes closed, "Where?"

"He came into the diner. He liked my necklace."

Looking over, Jane noticed the hammer of Thor hanging from her neck. She had never really noticed before though she did know her sister had an interest on Norse mythology. For a moment she felt a pang in her heart, the necklace reminding her how much she missed Thor. He had promised he'd come back to her and it had been months since they last saw each other. She knew he hadn't abandoned her; the battle in his world must have been so intense that it was the cause of his absence.

Scarlet turned her head to see her saddened sister, frowning herself. Whoever this man Darcy spoke about was, he affected her very deeply. Jane had never been into dating, more wrapped up into her work than a man. Sure, she had had exes before; after all she was a beautiful girl. But, Jane was much more than a pretty face and a lot of men underestimated that. Whoever this guy was, he was lucky because she had never been this distraught over a man before.

"Who was he?" Scarlet asked.

Sighing, the brunette answered, "I don't even know how to describe him. He was…a hero."

"Will you ever see him again?"

"I'll find a way."

Jane gave her sister a small smile as she stood up and walked back into the house, saying she was going to get a cup of coffee. Watching her leave, her blue eyes noticed the notebook placed down on her lawn chair. Curiosity getting the best of her, the black haired sister quickly grabbed it and flipped through it. A lot of it was jumbled research she didn't understand. Still, she had never seen Jane's notebook before and she would love to crack open into that mind of her sister's.

Scarlet stopped when she came upon a page with the name _Thor _on it.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed as Loki found himself back at the diner. For the last two days he had roamed the desert right outside the town, stepping over the worn out area where the Warriors Three had landed when transported from Asgard. In a way he had hoped the sky would open and he would be sent back to his home. But, none of that happened. Instead he was just standing on top of sand with the wind blowing.<p>

His green eyes watched Scarlet walking over to him. Raising his eyebrow, he noticed a sly smirk on the woman's face. There was smugness to her step, stopping in front of him with her hips tilted to one direction, "I know who you are."

Now he was really confused, "Yes, we have met before, remember?"

"No, no," She shook her head and sat down across from him, "No, who you really are."

Tilting his head, Loki stated innocently, "I don't understand."

"I was going through Jane's notebook a couple of days ago. A lot of it was shit I don't know, _but _she suddenly starting talking about Thor. How he came from the sky and harnessed lightening for battle. I know that Thor was the guy Jane is so caught up on."

Keeping his cool, the god took a sip of his coffee, "I don't understand how that has anything to do with me."

"She's talking about Thor; God of Thunder. You're his brother; God of Mischief."

Loki laughed, "Just because my name is Loki doesn't mean I'm a god. Does that really make sense to you?"

"Yes," She replied strongly, "It makes perfect sense. I never see you pay anything, you seem to just appear and disappear on whim."

"And that makes me a god?"

Scarlet sighed, she knew she was right, "How are you here?"

Her eyes stared into his, yearning for him to tell the truth. His eyes stared back, wondering if he should reveal himself to her. His original plan was to have her believe his made up story and get in that way. Now that he thought about it though, this might be a better way. She had already stated how much she loved Norse mythology and that Loki was her favorite god. By letting himself be known to her might work to his advantage.

An older woman marched over to the table, a scowl on her face, "Scarlet, what are you doing? You can't just sit with the customers and not do any work and _still _expect to be paid."

Groaning, she was about to turn around when Loki whispered under his breath, "_Just take your break._"

"Just take your break." The older woman suddenly said, turning around to go help other customers.

Turning her head slowly around with a stunned look, she pointed her finger, "I knew it."

"It doesn't scare you?"

"No. But, I want answers."

Loki smirked, "I fell. From my world into this one."

"It can't be that simple."

He shrugged, "I fell off the bridge that leads to the other realms. I thought I was going to die. Instead I ended here."

Scarlet raised her eyebrow, "Aren't you god? I thought you couldn't die."

"I can still be destroyed."

She eyed him carefully, sitting back and folding her arms, "Were you the cause of all that happened months ago?"

His head bowed as he stared down at the coffee, sighing, "I was just misunderstood. All I wanted to do was protect my father. Thor…was just so arrogant."

"Jane loves him."

"I know," He spoke softly, "But, he was the one who destroyed the bridge. He knew it would prevent him from seeing her."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Loki frowned, his eyes bearing sadness, "In our world he had a childhood friend; Sif. It would make sense for the future king to be with another Asgardian. Jane…is just a mortal."

Expecting the younger sister to frown, he was taken back a little when she looked at him with question, "How do I know you're not trying to trick me?"

His green eyes became wide and then sad, "I'm stuck on this planet because of my own foolishness. Thor is my beloved brother, I was wrong to try and do him harm."

Scarlet bit her lower lip. For some reason she quickly believed he was the real Loki even though she hadn't been around when Thor had been on earth. Perhaps it was because she wasn't as scientific as Jane or Selvig. Her mind had always been a little creative, although maybe that was a result of years of doing hard drugs. Either way, she believed him. Now, the question was if he would try and use his powers against her.

* * *

><p>Five hours later when Scarlet got out of work, Loki met her outside the diner. She had just gotten her license back and Jane had lent her car to her. The god had promised to show her the markings where the portal had hit on Earth. She was eating it all up, seeming as if she wasn't the least bit afraid of him. In a way it angered him a little, she would be afraid of Thor. But, because he was much thinner than his brother he seemed less threatening.<p>

His green eyes looked over in the car, observing the girl next to him. They were similar in a way. She was thinner than Jane with darker hair and inkings. He doubted Jane had any tattoos; she seemed too of a good girl for that. Although, when he did look at her she was in fact a very good looking woman. In a way mysterious.

Rolling down her window, Scarlet lit up a cigarette, "It makes sense. That night at the bar you weren't the least bit tipsy."

Loki let out a small chuckle, "You were way too intoxicated."

"I had a lot more drinks before you showed up."

"You would be drunk off of one Asgardian drink."

Scarlet stuck out her pierced tongue, "Sounds like fun."

Loki snickered as he took her cigarette, freezing it, and throwing it out the window, "You shouldn't be smoking those."

"It's a nasty habit I picked up in New York," She explained, "By the way, does that happen to everything you touch?"

"Only when I want it to."

"I hate the cold."

Soon they came up to the spot Loki had been the other day. His hands tucked into his pockets as she stepped into the circle, almost mesmerized. She crouched down and touched the sand, eyes wide open. Watching her, he could see her amazement grow. Slowly, he began to circle around the marking, watching her closely. She now knew who he was and yet still wanted to be in his presence. These humans were so strange.

Stepping into the circle, she looked up at him, "Why don't other people know able this?"

"Mortals choose what they want and don't want to believe."


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: Again, I cannot express how truly grateful I am to get all these great reviews! It makes me so happy to know that you all like my story so much, truly that's the biggest compliment a writer could get. I'm glad you like Scarlet as well, I want to make her own character while not overshadowing Loki. After all, he's the man lol I saw _Thor _again today and it inspired me a lot for the rest of the story, but I'm always looking for ideas!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Four

Odin sat upon his thorn one afternoon, watching his kingdom before him. Peace was finally restored to Asgard after the Bifrost was destroyed. His people were finally able to breathe a sigh of relief with no sign of threat anymore. His people were happy and enjoying life, Thor was maturing and soon would be ready to be king, and his own wealth was improving.

Though, there was a piece of his heart that was missing since that day the bridge was destroyed. Watching Loki fall into the midst of nowhere broke his heart. Odin had loved the boy as his own son and only wished that he could see his father's love for him. The boy had demons he hadn't realized about until Thor had been cast out, wishing he could only have helped his son.

The king knew Thor also mourned for Loki. They didn't know if he was dead or had gone into another realm. And even though he had caused so many problems Odin would gladly have his son back in his kingdom. No matter what had happened he loved the boy and just wished he could see that. _Oh Loki my boy…_

* * *

><p>At a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, Erik Selvig was no closer to figuring out the foreign device Nick Fury had introduced to him a couple of months ago. He was surprised the agent hadn't asked Jane to do research on it, though he supposed since she was too emotionally close to Thor they didn't want her involved. Besides, she was too wrapped up in researching a portal to Asgard. He truthfully didn't know why he had agreed to do the research in the first place. It felt like the decision had been made for him, the words flowing out of his mouth foreign to him.<p>

He knew the "Cosmic Cube" had tremendous power. How to harness the power was a whole other story. From what he knew S.H.I.E.L.D. was a peace keeping organization even if some of their members such as Nick Fury were a little unnerving. As a human being Selvig thought it was dangerous for a peace organization to have such enormous power in their hands, but as a scientist he was interested to solve this puzzle.

Loki watched Selvig in the shadows, growing frustrated. He was eager to see what this power could do, but it was taking too long. The longer he watched the older man work on the cube the more he wanted the power. It was something he hadn't seen on Asgard, looking even more powerful than the Casket. And with this power he didn't need to be king, he could show everyone not to underestimate him.

Invisible, Loki moved his head over the older man's shoulder, growling, "_What's taking so long?"_

"What's taking so long!" Selvig grunted, holding his hair in frustration.

"Is there a problem. Mr. Selvig?"

Both Loki and Selvig looked over where Nick Fury was standing in the doorway, although he could only see the other mortal. Chuckling weakly, he replied, "Oh, I'm just frustrated. This ugh…this cube is really taking me for a ride."

Fury stepped forward slowly with his hands behind his back, "It's a complicated device, Mr. Selvig, I understand it'll take some time. I would ask Tony Stark to come in and help, but you know how self-absorbed he is."

"_No, I can do it. The world needs this power."_

"No, I can do it. The world needs this power." Loki spoke through the older scientist.

Stepping closer, the dark skinned agent explained, "If we can figure out how to harness this power it'll help us if God forbid more events like the one in New Mexico occur."

Loki smirked.

* * *

><p>"I said, it's only rock and roll, but I like it!"<p>

Scarlet had come home from work that afternoon to see Jane had left a note stating she was at work for the day. With that said the younger sister thought it safe to blast some music and dance around the house. Her hair was pulled up and her shirt was tied in a knot to show a good portion of her abs, it was hot as hell in the house. Not that she minded, after all it wasn't like anyone was around.

Moving her hips, she danced over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of Grey Goose. She nearly dropped the bottle when she closed the door to notice Loki standing next to her, "Holy hell!"

Loki moved quickly to catch the bottle, a grin on his face, "Startled?"

"Don't just pop up like that!" She held her heart, "You scared the shit out of me."

"You have quite a mouth on you, don't you?"

It was a reprimanding statement, but when she turned around she could see a laugh on his. His vibrant green eyes looked happy as he opened up her cabinet and grabbed two glasses. As he poured the vodka, she noticed he was wearing a simple pair of pants and a nice green short sleeved short with a high collar. She wondered where the god got his clothing, it wasn't like he had money.

Loki handed Scarlet one of the glasses as the pair walked over to the dining room table, "You know it's like three in the afternoon, right?"

"So?" He smiled while taking a sip and leaning back.

Scarlet rolled her eyes as he rested her feet up on the table, "What's Asgard like?"

"Beautiful," He spoke longingly, "The castle is made of gold…the horizon is always beautiful. Banquets…all the time…all you could ever hope for was in Asgard."

"And there's no way to get back?"

"Not that I know of. I could have gotten there easily if Thor hadn't destroyed the bridge. He's always so brash."

Resting her chin against his fist, she questioned, "Why don't you like your brother?"

Shifting his eyes over to hers, he spoke softly, "I love Thor. I still love Thor. But…I _detest _how my actions were taken the wrong way. All I wanted was to make father proud."

Scarlet took a gulp of the alcohol, speaking, "It took me a long time to realize you can't make yourself look better by trying to one up someone else. I learned that when it came to Jane. I use to try. I just ended up away from my whole family…missing my father's funeral…"

Loki observed the black haired girl's eyes stare at her drink, smiling weakly to herself, "BUT. You can't dwell on the past. You can only move forward because there's no rewind button in life."

"What did you do so horrible in your past, Scarlet?"

Scarlet shrugged casually, "Well, you know, after years of trying to best Jane I realized I didn't know shit about astrophysics. So, I tried to get attention anyway I could. I started partying, stole a shitload of money from Jane, stranded myself in New York City for three years high as a mother fucker, and finally got clean." She shrugged with a smile.

"And you and Jane are fine now?"

She nodded, "You just needa concentrate on you, Loki."

Loki nodded, observing the girl's ankle. There was a long gash on her skin, fresh looking, "What's this?"

"Hm? Oh, got that at work. Hurt like a bitch."

He chuckled while reaching over to her ankle and rubbing it. She raised an eyebrow at him before noticing that when he retracted his hand her scar was gone. She was really impressed, smiling, and explain she wanted to freshen up and get out of her work cloths. Loki expressed interest in going out that night, the girl then explaining she wanted to take a shower in that case.

As Scarlet walked pass him, he caught himself staring at her leaving figure. Blinking, he shook his head and turned back. He mustn't concern himself with such things, looking all over the room. Finally he spotted Jane's notebook, making sure he heard the water of the shower running. Once he did that, Loki slowly stood from his chair and walked towards the notebook. Gulping, the black haired man gulped while slowly reaching down to pick up the book.

Taking all precautions, Loki turned the book into a magazine as a disguise. He sat back down and began to flip through the book. Just as Scarlet had said there was a section on Thor, how he landed on Earth through a wind tunnel. Flipping more, he came upon what looked like theories on how she could get to the other dimensions. He sighed, there were a lot of them. Most of them had something to do with trying to harness the power of lightening.

Scarlet walked back into the room where shorts and a loose fitting off the shoulder black shirt. He smiled while standing up and following behind her, placing the magazine down on the table before turning it back into Jane's notebook.

Loki drove Scarlet back home that night from the bar after seeing she was in no condition to drive. It had been nice honestly, she had taught him how to play darts, which he caught onto quickly. The weather outside was turning and she had expressed the want to go home. She had let him know on the drive home how much she disliked storms, always being very afraid of them. After being through what he had a little bad weather didn't even faze him.

Afterwards Loki found himself standing out in the desert, feeling the rain beat down on his skin. The wind was beginning to kick up, catching some sand. The rain start coming down harder, drenching him. Clenching his fists, he began to feel his blood boil through his veins, hearing the thunder rumble. Was he really doomed to walk this wasteland for the rest of his life? Bad enough he had lived in the shadow of his older brother his whole life and found out his true identity, but now he couldn't even go back to the place he had once called home.

"FATHER!" He shouted into the sky, falling down on his knees.

And then the lightning struck.


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: So, I hope no one minds how I explained Loki's getting back to Asgard. I never really read the comics so I'm not entirely sure how that goes, I've been looking things online to try and make my story accurate. For right now I'm going to make up a few things lol I read somewhere they said Thor could get to Earth by a bolt of lightning? I might use that, though I think I have a little idea how Thor gets back to Earth.

I just wanted to address a couple of reviewers. First of all you should all know I really appreciate all of your reviews. It pushes me to be a better writer and make this story amazing! To RuinNine and I just wanted to say I apologize if some things seem a little rushed. The truth is I just have so many ideas in my head that I just wanna get it all out before I forget. I will try and slow it down and make this even better

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet.

Chapter Five

When Loki awoke, his head was pounding. The last thing he remembered was being struck by lightning before his world went black. He could feel himself waking up, the pain from his head and limbs forcing his eyes open. He was staring directly up at the sky. But, it wasn't the Earth's sky; it was much clearer and radiant than the sky he had been staring at for months. This sky was a beautiful sight that seemed all too familiar to him.

Slowly propping himself up on his elbows, his eyes widened. Before him was the bridge leading into Asgard, him on the tip where it was destroyed. Was he dreaming? It couldn't have been that simple, could it? He was just struck by lightning, many humans were and they were usually killed. There was no way he could be back in his home, it couldn't be that easy.

Blinking more, he tried to register his surroundings when Heimdall stepped in front of him. Letting out a strained laugh, he joked, "Heimdall, you're still here? There's no Bifrost."

"I'm still guardian of Asgard. No threat shall pass." The guardian spoke darkly, not moving an inch.

Loki bit his bottom lip and stood up wearily. The guardian wasn't budging and it was clear he saw him as a threat to Asgard. He had no intention of starting a fight at the moment; it was after all his first time back. He needed to wait to figure out how he even got back to Asgard and what the "Cosmic Cube" entailed before attacking. Besides, a small part of him yearned to see his father and mother again.

"Heimdall, I wish to see my father."

His stare was stone cold, speaking sternly, "Asgard has been peaceful since you've gone. Thor…he mourns for you. And he mourns for the mortal. You cannot trick me."

Looking downwards, Loki clenched his fists, "You can take me to the palace."

"I am the guardian. I will be watching you."

His vibrant amber eyes bore into his green ones, making him very uneasy. Heimdall had always been so reserved and it was hard to crack him. He was sure the guardian wasn't very happy about being frozen by the mischievous god. Still, he stepped aside and allowed Loki to pass, never taking his eyes off of him. There was no horse to take him to the palace, sighing. _This is going to be a long walk. _

* * *

><p>"It's really too bad the Bifrost was destroyed, that young mortal was really cute."<p>

The Asgardians laughed in the banquet hall of the palace. Fandral had expressed his interest in the young Darcy, Sif rolling her eyes at that. She noticed Thor laughed, though knew the mention of the Bifrost and mortals made him miss his mortal. True, they hadn't known each other long, but she knew Thor wasn't one to be too concerned with females. So for him to still think about her, she must have meant something to him.

Thor joined his parents and his closest friends for the feast, everyone laughing and enjoying the festivities. Asgard had really been enjoyable since the bridge had been destroyed. Though, the god of Thunder would give it all away to go back to Earth. He had promised to protect their world and how could he do that if he couldn't even get there.

Volstagg was stuffing his face, talking mid bite, "It would have never worked out, Fandral, she looked too young."

Fandral shrugged while going back to wine, Sif patting his shoulder, "She was pretty looking."

"Earth was always an interesting realm," Odin chimed, "They were always the only ones who didn't know about the other realms."

The hall was filled with chatter as a pair of guards stepped into the hall, Odin turning his attention to them. They both kneeled down before he granted them permission to stand, "My king," One of them spoke, "Um…someone is here to see you."

Everyone stopped their festivities and whispered to each other, just as confused as the king was. He could sense the nervousness in the guards, nodding his head as they left the room. Two minutes later the door opened as Loki slowly stepped through. Odin and Thor immediately stood up, Loki holding his hands together.

"L-Loki?" Odin gasped, not believing his eyes.

The younger son's words were caught in the back of his throat, stuttering slightly, "H-Hello, father. Mother…Thor…"

He could sense the tension in the air, the Warriors Thee and Sif's eyes all on him. He had expected this reaction, watching his father step forward to him. Odin's face was unreadable and he almost expected the king to strike him. They stood only feet away from each other, never breaking each other gazes. Suddenly the king's arms flew around Loki's body, bringing him in for a tight embrace. After a moment, the boy returned the hug and placed his head on his father's shoulder.

Thor walked up near him and placed his hand down on his brother's shoulder, "Brother, is this really you?"

"Yes," He spoke softly, "I'm really here."

"Where did you go?"

"I was on Earth. It's where I fell and have been staying these past few months."

"How are you back here?"

"I was struck by lightning," He half heartily chuckled, "I almost thought it was you. Trying to strike me."

Thor frowned. Loki had caused him much distress recently, but he still loved him no matter what, "Never, brother."

It seemed things were so far going smoothly, suddenly hearing a fork slam down as they turned to see Sif slamming her utensils down before hurrying out the door. The Warriors three were looking at him, sizing him up to see if his apologetic nature was nothing more than trickery. He could tell they didn't want him there, still angry at what had happened.

* * *

><p>Hours went by as Loki found himself sitting on the grand stairs of the palace. It seemed surreal to him that he was back in Asgard after wishing for so long. It didn't seem real, as if he were back here with no punishment at all. He still had his powers and he wasn't banished anywhere. Now he felt confused, why was his father so forgiving?<p>

And why was Thor not attacking him? He after all was the reason for his banishment, the one who showed the Frost Giants into Asgard, who sent the Destroyer to Earth, and the reason why Thor had to destroy the bridge. Had this Jane really had that much of an effect on him? This was not the brash brother who acted without thinking that he had grown up with.

It made him pause for a moment, staring out into the horizon. For some reason Scarlet popped into his head, not knowing why. He had the intention of using her to get closer to Jane to see if she could find a reliable portal and to get closer to Selvig's research. Though for some reason he found himself genuinely laughing when he was around her, not acting as he had done so many times before around other people.

He heard rushed steps coming towards him, turning around to see Sif marching towards him. He stood up and grabbed her wrist when she tried to strike him, "Sif, what has come over you?"

"You! You shouldn't be here," She looked at him sternly, "We were fine without you."

Loki placed his hand over his heart, "That hurts, truly."

"You will not threaten my home again."

"This is my home as well. I just wanted to come back."

Sif looked at him with tight lips as Loki stepped closer, bearing into his eyes, "Your king seems not to mind. Neither should you. Why is it my presence bothers you so much?" He then began to circle her, "Is it because I found a way to come back? That means there's a way Thor can get back to Earth…back to her. Have you enjoyed your time with Thor upon his return?"

She spun around quickly, her eyes narrowed, "I know what you're applying and I don't appreciate it."

He tilted his head, "I'm not wrong, am I?"

A small smile tugged at the ends of his mouth when she marched away from him, giving him satisfaction. Sif was the type of woman who was living in a man's world and felt the need to exude her strength at any chance she could. He wasn't stupid; he had been watching her since he was young and saw the way she looked at Thor. He couldn't imagine she was too happy with his brother being smitten with a mortal woman.

Not too long after Sif had left, Thor joined his brother out on the steps. Loki sighed while sitting back down, feeling his brother next to him, "Why did you do it, Loki? Why did you feel the need to prove yourself?"

"You don't understand. You've never had to show you were worthy."

"Neither did you. Father loved you. I love you."

Loki turned to look at Thor, "Because you have Asgardian blood in you."

"You are an Asgardian! Forget your birth father."

Gripping his fists, he gritted his teeth, "How could I? I would have much rather father telling me the truth when I was little. I wouldn't have felt confused my whole life."

Thor frowned, "He made a mistake. Everyone does."

Loki wanted to scream at him. He wanted to tell him even when Thor did wrong he still came out being right. Instead he held his tongue, holding the blonde's cheek, "I always knew I was different. I was never meant to be king."

Thor sighed, touching upon his shoulder. They both looked upon the horizon before the God of Thunder asked, "Did you see Jane?"

"Yes."

"Is she alright?"

Loki could tell he was concerned, explaining, "She's wrapped up in her research. I've never spoken to her."

Thor sat silent, caught up in his thoughts. When he was ready to speak he turned to his younger brother, "So you fell from this world to Earth?"

"Yes."

"Then I will go." He stood up quickly, his hammer in his hand.

The black haired male stood up after him, "That happened one time! It's chance! What if you end up in another realm? Or if you die? You don't know!"

Turning around, he stated triumphantly, "It's a chance I am willing to take!"

Thor marched into the palace as Loki ran after him, knowing he had unfinished business on Earth, "Wait; think about this for a moment. At least tell mother. And if you still want to go, I will make the fall with you."


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: So, really quick I just wanted to say to "Merick", I think the best part of Loki is that I don't trust him lol Sick, huh? Haha And to "indescribable music" I think the greatest part of Loki in the movie is you never know if he's genuine or deceiving you so I wanted to capture that in my story. Well, as always thank you to all my faithful reviewers! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet

Chapter Six

"You want to go back to Earth? But, your brother just got here." Frigga asked her stepson with concerned eyes.

Loki and Thor stood before Odin and his wife, both down on their knees. The younger one had hoped to at least sleep one night in his old bedroom, but as always Thor wanted to do things hastily. If he had decided to stay while Thor went down to Earth he would be under other's scrutiny. If he could prove to them he could take a trip with his brother and not cause any mayhem he could once again gain their trust. Loki was a patient man, besides he was sure Selvig hadn't discovered the true power of the Cosmic Cube yet.

Standing up, he expressed, "I will be joining him. We should do this…" He then looked at Thor, "As brothers."

Thor gave a warm smile, touching upon Loki's shoulder. Odin then slowly stood from his throne, stepping down to the same level as his sons. He stood front and center of them, touching both of their shoulders, "My sons…it brings me joy to see you two enjoying each other's company. It reminds me of when you were boys…I was never prouder. I can only hope the best for your future."

Loki's green eyes shifted over to Thor who looked just so damn happy. He was utterly confused. His brother was almost excited at the idea about taking the journey together, Odin had welcomed him back with open arms, and Frigga just looked like she was about to cry. Had he lost his mind? Part of him thought maybe the lightning bolt had killed him and this was all just an illusion.

Frigga wrapped her arms around her younger son, holding him close. She always saw how hurt he was, watching his brother rise to the throne. Odin may have favored Thor in the sense that he always knew he'd make his oldest son king, but that didn't mean he didn't want Loki to rise to success. He had almost hoped the two would work together and the younger one could use his sorcery for good. And he had always hoped Loki could help unite the two realms.

After Thor said his goodbyes to his parents, he turned to lead the way out of the room. Loki rolled his eyes and followed behind him, fastening his pace. He scoffed under his breath, you would think his brother knew the mortals for years the way they yearned for him. It was such a short period of time for him to be so wrapped up in her. The good thing was Loki always saw a scenario in his head and something like this couldn't be ruled out.

As the two men walked through the hallways, Sif and The Warriors Three followed them, "Where are you two going?"

Thor spun around, nodding to his friend, "I'm returning to Earth. I will make the leap."

"You don't know if that will lead to Earth."

"It's a risk I have to take."

Sif bit her lower lip, stepping forward to him, "Thor, your whole life is here. This is your home. One day you will be king. Even your brother is here now."

Loki stood behind him and watched the sad look on Sif's face. He couldn't contain his smirk, loving when he was right. Just as he thought the female warrior looked at her prince with pleading eyes, yearning for him not to leave. Thor cupped her cheek and stared straight into her eyes, "I must protect their planet. I made a promise. You four will take my place in my absence. But, I will return to my home of Asgard. You know how much I love this realm."

The three men bowed their heads as Sif followed suit; they had the upmost confidence in him. He had always come through for them and put the lives of his friends before himself. Thor never broke a promise before. As he turned around, Loki smirked over at the female, watching her face turn sour. She spun around and marched away, followed by the other men. They didn't fully trust him either but with the Mjǫlnir the sorcerer didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>Thor and Loki stood at the edge of the bridge, the dark haired man turning to his brother, "Are you sure you want to do this?"<p>

Gripping his hammer, the blonde nodded, "Yes, brother, I must do this."

Heimdall stood upright in front of the brothers, gripping onto his sword, "I will watch you, my prince."

"Thank you, Heimdall," Thor nodded before looking over at the other god, "Let's go."

A hint of nervousness struck his heart as Loki breathed in, he was a bit freaked out about making the fall again but it was worth it. The two looked over at the guardian even though he was only looking at the oldest one. He really didn't like the younger brother. For some reason he had the ability to make his actions unknown to Heimdall, but he knew he was still up to no good. The sorcerer had always been so mysterious and he doubted that went away so easily.

And then they jumped.

* * *

><p>Jane scribbled feverishly in her notebook, frustrated. It had been months since she'd seen Thor and see seemed no closer to finding a way into his world. S.H.I.E.L.D. was impressed after viewing over all her research, but she didn't think they were enough. Sure, her research was good, but it still didn't bring her to the other worlds.<p>

Darcy fiddled through her iPod as Jane sighed, "I don't know why nothing is making sense."

"That's cause you been up for two days, Jane. You needa chill or you're gonna wear yourself out."

Resting her chin on her fist, the scientist sighed, "I know, but I'm just so frustrated. This is taking too long."

Darcy frowned, "Jane, you know how long these things take. Why are you so impatient this time? I mean, Thor's amazing…but he's back in his world."

"He told me he'd come back for me."

"If he could he probably would have. He wouldn't want you stressed out though."

Jane smiled softly before looking back at her notebook, she was right. She was getting way too worked up over the god. Something about him just made her insides twist and she turned into a completely different girl. As one of the few women in her field she was very serious about her job and hardly concentrated on boys. Her relationships were far in between and typically didn't last long. And even though her time with Thor was short, she felt more for him in that small period of time than with any other man.

The young intern stared outside lazily, sighing to herself. Even though Jane had given her the six college credits she had originally signed up for, Darcy had decided to stay working for Jane. The girl was just so nice and had really gotten to liking her. Besides, after what had happened with Thor recently she realized nothing that exciting would happen to her again if she strayed away from her co-worker.

Raising her eyebrow, she noticed the sky outside turning ugly. Quickly the clouds begun spinning as lightning and thunder graced the sky, "Jane!"

Jane turned around while noticing something fall from the sky in a similar fashion when the god had landed on Earth months ago. Quickly standing up, she grabbed her keys, and ran to the car with Darcy following behind. Both slammed the doors quickly and put on their seatbelts as Jane sped off. The younger girl gripped the door's handle, bracing her body for every bump the car sped over.

She could see the determination on Jane's face, the hope in her eyes. She knew what she was thinking.

* * *

><p>When Loki and Thor's bodies slammed onto the ground, both let out painful grunts. It wasn't like travelling through the Bifrost where the trip was smooth. No, they had just fallen from their world to this one and the impact had made a small crater in the ground. It was the same landing Loki had experienced months ago when he let go of Thor's hammer and had accepted death.<p>

Gripping the dirt under him, he felt dazed while forcing his body to sit up. His head was throbbing, holding the back of his head. Looking over, he noticed his brother trying to sit up with the same expression on his face. The pain slowly started to fade away as they both stood up, their bodies able to withstand the fall.

Both looked around, they couldn't have been very far away from where Thor had originally landed. It was a good thing they landed back in New Mexico and not anywhere else in the world. Cracking his neck, Loki asked, "Where do you want to go first?"

"To her."

Right now Thor's every move was predictable; his mind was completely fixed on Jane. There was a humming noise in the distance as he turned his head, noticing a car speeding towards them. The lights shined brightly in his green eyes as he turned his head, hearing it screech in front of them. As the lights shut off, he watched two girls jump out of the car and come towards them.

Both Jane and Thor's face brightened as she ran towards him, the God of Thunder catching her into his strong arms. Loki rolled his eyes as she quickly pushed her lips on his, his arms pulling her body close to his. Darcy looked like an excited little teen girl, as if watching the end to a romantic comedy.

After a moment of passion, Jane pulled back in wonder, "How are you here?"

His smile was dashing, "I promised you I'd come back."

"You are so cool." Darcy smirked as the other two laughed in each other's arms.

Jane giggled as her cheeks turned pink, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was so happy upon the return of the god that she had neglected to notice there was another man behind him. He looked different than what she imagined other Asgardians looking like. She had thought they all looked like him and the three men who had come after him. No, instead this man was leaner with a longer face and darker features. His skin looked pale and his eyes bore a certain mystery about them. His hair was black and slicked back instead of the wavy light hair most Asgardians had.

"W-Whose that?"

Thor grinned while turning around, proudly introducing her, "Jane, this is my brother Loki."

Jane's eyes widened, shaking hands with the younger brother. She had briefly read about the God of Mischief in the book Selvig had brought home, shocked to see him with Thor. Jane weakly smiled while introducing, "This is Darcy."

"Hey." The young girl waved as Loki shook her hand.

Jane rolled her eyes at Darcy's suggestive eyebrow raise, shaking her head, "How'd you two get here?"

"I'll explain in the car."

* * *

><p>Loki sat in silence on the ride back to Jane's. It was mostly just Darcy's rambling and his brother giving his woman the googley eyes. He sighed as they pulled up to the house and got out of the car. Jane walked hand in hand with her man, turning around to Loki, "Um, there's a guest room. You're free to stay there if you'd like."<p>

"Thank you very much, Jane, I appreciate it."

"Or you can stay at my place." Darcy chipped in.

Looking over at the younger one, he feigned a smile, "I'd rather be close to my brother. Darcy, is it? I believe Fandral has spoken of you before."

Darcy's face brightened as she helped herself to a cup of juice in the fridge. Loki smirked as Jane went quickly to work in preparing them something to eat. He watched his older brother walk over to assist her, reaching the bowls that were too high for her to reach. He stood in his place, not wanting to take it upon himself to take a seat and be rude. It was important for him to be on his best behavior at the moment.

At that moment the doors opened as Scarlet stepped in, stopping at the door, "I come home from work…and you bring back men in costumes."

"They're gods, Scar," Darcy rolled her eyes; "They're not costumes."

Jane smiled happily, "Scarlet, this is Thor. Thor, this is my sister Scarlet."

Scarlet greeted the blonde before turning to see Loki standing to the side. She looked him up and down, taking in what he was wearing before smirking, "Nice look! The green cape suits you."

Loki chuckled, "Well, maybe I'll get you one."

"You two know each other?" Jane and Thor looked at each other confused.

"Yea, that's Loki. We met at my job, he's been over before."

The younger brother looked over to make sure Thor didn't suspect him of anything. The two men sized each other up before Scarlet got a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the couch to watch TV. Loki decided in that moment it might be better to go to his temporary living quarters and change into mortal cloths. When he came out the younger sister had a beer waiting for him as he joined her on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: So, I know this chapter is a little short. It's mostly a filler chapter, the good stuff will be happening in the next two chapters! Oh and to "Tora Tsume Chan", I quickly noticed the attraction cause when the Warriors Three goes to fight off the Destroyer Fandral lets out of Darcy's hand. Hmmm….lol And for all who are waiting to see what's going on with Scarlet and Loki…hmm…lol

Disclaimer: I do not only anything but Scarlet. And I most definitely do not own Michael Jackson's "Beat It" lol

Chapter Seven

The morning after the gods' descent back to Earth, Jane and Thor found themselves exploring the town. Last time he was on Earth he was on a mission and their encounters centered around him finding his hammer. Now, they were able to enjoy each other's company in peace. He was happy being with the one he had dreamt about since his return to Asgard, the one who had been so kind to him last time he was here. Looking down at her he smiled and gently squeezed her hand, Jane tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How is Asgard doing?" She smiled.

The sun was shining brightly as the two of them walked, him grinning, "It has gotten past the bridge being destroyed."

"Has the bridge been rebuilt yet?"

"No, I'm sure one day it will be able to once again. And when it is I will show you. But, most of us weren't around when it was built."

She looked up at him, amazed by it all, "So, you really just fell and…landed here? It's just so amazing."

The two rounded a corner and decided to sit down on a nearby bench, "I know there has to be a different way. I'm sure my father Odin has the power but in his old age I'm afraid it'll weaken him too much."

"I've been trying to find a portal into your dimension. Selvig's been helping me, but it's just so hard since there's really no other research on…other realms." She explained sheepishly.

Thor smiled while wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I know. Our world's guardian told me. I'm here now. Has there been any threat to the land?"

Jane shook her head while asking, "Your brother…Loki…didn't he…start all the trouble?"

"Yes, but I believe he's learned his lesson. He is my brother and I love him. Maybe I haven't shown him that as much as I should and it was cause of him acting out. Siblings can be that way."

Nodding, Jane explained, "It was like that for a little bit with Scarlet. She use to get so angry when she was a teenager. I was doing so well in school and she wasn't. My parents would always reward me and she was always getting into fights with them. It wasn't until about four years ago it got really bad. Then I went to check my bank account and…she had cleared it all out. It wasn't until you left she showed up at my doorstep clean. She said she had gotten a job at the diner to pay me back."

"You never told me you had a sister."

Jane weakly smiled while explaining, "I was still so hurt. But, I was also worried. No one had heard from her in three years. I just wanted to immerse myself in my work."

Thor hugged her a little closer, happy to be in each other's company. They may had spent so little time together and many months may had passed by, but it felt as if they were picking off right where they left off. Jane felt her heart pounding, biting her lower lip nervously. Jesus, she was in the arms of such an incredibly gorgeous man. Not to mention he was from another universe and possessed the power to destroy anything he wanted to.

* * *

><p>While Jane and Thor were out and Scarlet was at work, Loki was roaming around the house. He had no desire for what was on TV and had gotten bored two hours ago. He tucked his hands in his pockets and walked throughout the house. There were a lot of pictures on the walls when he really looked around, stopping at every one of them. He noticed there were really no pictures of family members. Some were of just Jane in front of a historical sighting or some colleagues.<p>

Walking casually around, he couldn't help his curiosity take over him as he found himself walking around Jane's bedroom. She hadn't made the bed before leaving for the day with he guessed her new boyfriend. He didn't even want to know what they had done that night, making his way around the bed. He stopped dead when he walked to the right side of the bed, his eyes widening. There on the floor his brother had just left his hammer, was he stupid?

Looking around cautiously, Loki wrapped his hand around the handle and began to tug. _Fuck. _He growled before giving it a few more tugs before giving up. Perhaps he wasn't able to lift the Mjǫlnir, but it could always fall into the wrong hands. Somehow he would find a way to lift that damn hammer and utilize its power.

* * *

><p>"<em>Just beat it! Beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, it doesn't matter whose wrong or right! Just beat it!"<em>

Scarlet came in from work with her headphones blaring, moving her hips in similar Michael Jackson fashion. She was feeling good. Her boss hadn't yelled at her and she had gotten a decent amount of tips. Slowly she was making her way to paying off the full amount of what she had taken from her sister years ago. After that she could start keeping a good amount of money for herself and even try to look for a better job.

When she walked through the door she saw Jane working on her laptop. She assumed Thor was in the shower after pausing her music and hearing it running. She watched her sister jump quickly into the swing of things when the god came back. It was a side of her she had never seen before, not recalling if she had ever been introduced to a boyfriend of Jane's.

"So, where's the hunk?" She asked her sister slyly.

Jane blushed while still staring at the computer screen, "Taking a shower."

Smirking deviously, she leaned her body against the wall, "It's four in the afternoon, Jane. Who takes a shower now?"

The older sister bit her lower lip, giggling, "He's allowed to take a shower, Scarlet."

"Where's Loki?"

"In his room."

She chuckled, "You two did it while his brother was in the house? Oh you dirty little girl."

"Scarlet!" Jane finally turned around while laughing, "Don't be so loud."

Shrugging victoriously, she commented, "Jesus, can't you tear away from your work for a second?"

"I can't afford to. With Thor here that should be more of a reason for me to really crack down!"

Scarlet rolled her eyes. She picked her body up from the wall and walked over to the iPod dock. Unplugging hers from her headphones, she placed it on and hit play. "Beat It" resumed loudly, causing her sister to cup her hands over her ears. She tried to scold the younger one as she came dancing towards her, grabbing her hands to yank her out of her seat.

"_They're out to get you, better leave while you can." _Scarlet sung, urging her sister to join.

Jane giggled before letting loose, "_Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man!" _

"_You wanna stay alive, better do what you can! So beat, just beat it!"_

The sisters laughed as the moved their hips, having the type of fun they use to have when they were younger. As the music filled the room and the sisters continued to have fun, Loki stepped out of his bedroom. He raised his eyes at the two females, rolling his eyes while heading towards the door, and muttering under his breath, "Mortals are so strange."

"Pfft," Scarlet rolled her eyes with a smirk, "You're just jealous you don't got these moves."

The younger brother laughed while turning around to see the black haired female dancing towards him. He couldn't contain his laughter as she mimicked the pop star's signature moves, especially grabbing her crotch. Turning his head away, he tried to contain himself, "I'll get you to dance one day." She smiled.

"Good luck with that." He laughed before walking outside.


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: As always thank you to all my faithful reviewers, you guys keep me going! I hope this chapter is a nice set up for the next one. If you guys have any ideas about what you think is gonna happen, let me know!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet. Alas, I wish I owned Loki. Or at least Tom Hiddleston lol

Chapter 8

Darcy found herself doing homework the next night at Jane's house. Her co-worker's living space had become almost a second home to her. Most of her equipment was in her house, so Jane had given the young intern a key. The young girl didn't take advantage of Jane's kindness and trust, only going in to do work.

Well that and stare at Thor's brother. The happy couple was out and Scarlet was at work. Loki had acknowledged her presence in the house, but for the most part kept to himself. She bit her lower lip, watching the God of Mischief sit outside on a lawn chair. God, it was hard concentrating on world travel when there was such a piece of eye candy sitting just outside. Darcy sighed; if that's how Asgardians regularly looked she would really enjoy it.

Sighing, she was so wrapped up in daydreaming she didn't hear the front door opening and closing. Soon a hand blocked her view of Loki, snapping her out of her thoughts. She quickly looked up to see Scarlet raising her eyebrow at her, "Really, Darcy?"

Rolling her eyes, she went back to her notebook, "You know you look too."

"I don't have a one-track mind." She smirked while walking towards the backyard.

"From what I heard something else was always on your mind."

Stopping in her tracks, Scarlet turned around and folded her arms. Under her icy glare, Darcy apologized and went back to her work. The commented really didn't hurt her; the two girls were always playfully bickering at each other. Besides, she wasn't ashamed of what happened in her past. After all it was what had shaped her future.

Sliding the screen door to the side, Scarlet stepped out and joined Loki outside on another lawn chair. She could tell he was bored. He had spent the two days since his return indoors and she could tell he was starting to get irritated. Standing up, she commanded, "Alright, come on. We're going out."

Raising his eyebrow, Loki tilted his head, "Hmm?"

"I'm bored. You're bored. Let's throw a few back."

Loki grinned, finally something entertaining. He stood up and followed the waitress out pass the living room. Darcy's attention perked up, "Where are you two going?"

"Out to the bar."

She groaned enviously, "I wanna go!"

As the two were out the door, Scarlet turned around with a smirk and shook her finger, "Adults only."

"I'm only a couple years younger than you!"

* * *

><p>"I think Darcy was quite upset she couldn't join us." Loki laughed while drinking from a large glass of Ale.<p>

Scarlet giggle while swigging back her bottle, "I honestly wouldn't have cared, but some things you can't get away with saying."

Watching her finish her second beer, Loki ordered another round for the two of them, "She's a little…out there."

Shrugging with a wryly smile, she commented, "She's quirky. It's cute. She's giving you the eye big time."

He groaned while rolling his eyes, "She makes it so obvious. It bothers me."

"She's harmless," Scarlet waved him off, "So, how was it being back at Asgard?"

"I was hardly there. Of course brother would make that decision so hastily. I would have liked to spend at least one night in my old bed."

"You know you enjoy our measly mortal beds." She teased.

Scoffing playfully, the god countered, "You call that a bed?"

As she took another sip of her beer, she played around, "Oh, God of Mischief, I'm not worthy."

"I can get use to hearing that." He smirked playfully.

Scarlet rolled her eyes before finishing the beer and grabbing Loki's hand to pull him off of the bar stool. He allowed her to guide him over to the dart board, letting go and grabbing the darts off of the board. She grinned while walking back to him, placing half in his hand. He looked down at the darts and back at the board, focusing on the target.

"I must tell you, I'm pretty good." She gloated.

Turning around, she threw a dart as it landed in the green circle around the center of the board. Grinning victoriously, the mortal turned around to place her hands on her hips, "You're turn."

Loki positioned himself center in front of the dart board, narrowing his eyes in concentration. He imagined she was tipsy at the moment, consuming more alcohol than he had. Though as always he didn't feel a thing, flinging a dart. Focusing her vision on the board, she saw he had made a bull's eye. Her mouth hung over as she walked over to the board to make sure she was seeing properly, pointing to it, "No fucking way."

His slowly smirked, tilting his head towards her, "I'm better."

"Ok, so you're good," She feigned bitterness, "But, I wanna see some real magic tricks."

"Magic tricks?"

She took a swig of her beer, "You're Loki, isn't that your specialty?"

Loki rolled his eyes, swigging more of his own beer, "I controlled your boss to give you a break. Remember?"

"That wasn't cool enough."

His mouth hung open, "Am I some magician performing at children's birthday parties?"

Her grin was devious, leaning into him, "You could take your show on the road."

"Ha ha." Loki stood up and excused himself to the bathroom while Scarlet let him know she'd be outside smoking.

For some reason the idea of sharing a night of drinks with the god didn't faze her. Lighting up her cigarette, she was having a great night. From what she saw Thor was amazing with Jane, but Loki really knew how to have fun. She smiled weakly to herself while breathing in the smoke, never being one for the romance they were sharing. In her book someone buying her a beer was considered romantic.

"Well, hey there, good looking."

Rolling her blue eyes, she turned her head to see a greasy truck driver giving her the eyes, "Can I help you?"

"Wanna spend a night with me?"

Scarlet slowly took a pull of her cigarette, making sure she exhaled the cloud of smoke in his direction. Hoping he'd get the hint, she turned her head again to the side, and observed the night out. It wasn't really late out and if she bothered wasting her time on this guy it might kill her buzz. Men like this always ticked her off; they always saw her and assumed she was easy because she enjoyed hanging out in local bars.

"Feisty," He laughed, "I like that."

As he went to go grab her arm, she sneered and readied her fist, "You don't understand rejection, do you?"

The older man turned around to see Loki standing a couple of feet away from him, arms folded and an eyebrow raised. He knew Scarlet was perfectly capable of handling herself, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with a mortal. The drunken man stumbled around, "She yours, pretty boy? Shouldn't let her loose."

"Oh? And what are you planning to do?"

He drunkenly laughed again, "Don't make me snap you in half, boy."

Loki smirked, daring the mortal with his eyes. The unnamed man placed his beer down on the ground before pulling his pants up. His body swayed back and forth drunkenly, trying to steady his focus. In one out of breath leap, he charged for the god as he stood still with his arms folded. Scarlet tilted her head, wondering what Loki was planning on doing. At the last second, Loki disappeared in a flash of green, appearing behind the drunken man.

Both he and the female looked stunned as Loki smirked and struck him hard and swiftly in the back of the head. His unconscious body hit the ground hard as Scarlet stood over him. Good, he was still breathing. She then looked over at him, a slow grin building, "Now, that's a trick I wanna see."

Loki smiled a little cockily, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Loki and Scarlet ended up lying down on their own lawn chairs in the back of Jane's house. They left right after the encounter with the drunken man, taking the party back home. The dark haired man laid down fully on the chair, staring up at the sky. The sky was clear, clutters of stars showing brightly. He wondered if Heimdall was watching him, or at least trying to. Luckily being an Ice Giant was working to his advantage, able to make himself unseen to the guardian.<p>

"That was so cool." Scarlet grinned while staring up at the sky and taking a gulp of her beer.

Taking a sip of his own beverage, he asked with a chuckle, "Are you normally this easily amused?"

"Only when I'm drunk. Do you feel anything now?"

Loki sighed, "Barely. You mortals are lucky."

Scarlet giggled, turning her head over to look at him, "I would have been able to take him."

"Yes, but you wanted to see a magic trick."

She giggled once more before swinging her legs around so her feet were on the ground. Through the dark he could see her bare feet, noticing black sparkled polish on her toenails. This caused him to look up at her fingernails, noticing a clean short nails with no polish on them. He found himself watching one of her legs bend up so that her foot rested on the chair and her chin rested on her knee, "How did you get back to Asgard anyway?"

"I was struck by lightning."

Raising her eyebrows, she looked at him like he was crazy, "Um, you see lightning in the sky and your first thought isn't to find shelter?"

Loki gave her a mischievous smirk, "I knew it had something to do with lightning. I took a chance."

Scarlet shook her head amazed, "I would've never thought of that."

"Jane had something to do with it."

"Jane?" She asked softly. In her intoxicated state she felt confused. Her mind was clouded and things weren't making any sense, "Did you read her notebook?"

Loki had always been a fantastic liar yet being discovered by her left him speechless. He sat up in attempts to say something though no words came out. She looked at him with realization, her voice low, "You used me to get to Jane's research, didn't you?"

His silence told her everything she needed to know, sitting up from her lawn chair and walking inside. It had all happened so fast he hadn't had time to register what had just happened. His plan had been revealed in no less than a minute and he hadn't even been able to save himself. Lying back down on the chair, he stared up at the sky utterly thoughtless.


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: So, I must let you know that this chapter is a tad graphic. It contains a lemon, cause you know this story isn't rated M for nothing haha So, I all hope you enjoy and I hope even in this I keep Loki in character. Also, please keep reading cause there is more to come! Also really quick to "Rin Is The Grudge Lady", I know the setting is a tad boring I'm just working with what the movie gave me lol I was thinking about getting them back to Asgard somehow, only bring Jane and Scarlet along. How does everyone feel about that?

Also to "", I think he looks cute either way. Although I must admit I love the sexy black hair better just because he's all dark and mysterious looking lol Although I'd be happy to have him either way heehee

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet and once again this story contains a lemon!

Chapter 9

It was 5am when someone had knocked on Loki's door. He hadn't been able to sleep, the look of disappointment on Scarlet's face burned in his brain. Using her to get through to Jane was what he originally planned, but for some reason being found out by her left him feeling guilty. She had been nothing but accepting of him and hadn't once judged him for who he had been. It wasn't something he had counted on when he found out Jane had a sister.

Groaning, the mischievous god slipped out of his bed and went to open the door. Leaning on the frame, Scarlet's eyes bore into his. He could tell she was still a little tipsy, partially using the doorframe to hold herself up. Why did he feel so guilty? She was only meant to be a pawn in his game and now she found out and he actually felt bad? He could care less if she decided to tell his brother, it was how it affected her that bothered him.

"Scarlet." He frowned.

"Loki." She replied flatly, letting herself in before shutting the door.

Running his fingers through his black hair, he sat on the edge of the bed. The mortal female stood in her place, one hand resting on her hip while the other hung freely. Her iced eyes were narrowed, staring down at him. He could tell she wasn't happy and from what it looked like didn't get any sleep either. Where she had gone after her new discovery he didn't know, assuming it was to her own bedroom. Perhaps she had fallen asleep and gotten back up?

Folding her arms, she started, "You lied to me."

"I needed information." It was the best he could give her without sounding like a complete manipulator.

"You wanted control."

Loki's eyes looked darkly into hers, feeling as if he needed to be honest, "Yes."

She looked at him once more, stepping closer until her knees were touching his. Her scent filled his nostrils, looking up at her with confusion. Even though he was 6'2" and she couldn't have been taller than 5'5", she looked large and menacing. And even though it wouldn't have hurt, he was prepared for her to hit him.

"Oh, Loki…God of Mischief…and Lies…all you ever wanted was to be in control. How long had you known Thor would rise to be king? Your whole life? You may want to say you wanted to protect Asgard from your brother's _arrogance, _but who are you kidding? You just wanted the power." Scarlet analyzed, moving her face in front of his.

Not knowing what to say Loki just sat there. Clearly she was drunk, but even though her intoxication she was making sense. She was attempting to crack him open. When anyone had done that to him in the past he felt his anger rise and could have very well harmed them. When she attempted though he felt his gut twist and a pang of guilt wash over him.

Straightening up her body, her eyes never left his. His eyebrow raised as her fingers tugged at the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting the material up. Eyes following her movements, he took observation of her exposed flat stomach. Her navel was pierced, a nice little red diamond dangling from the barbell. His eyes were guided up her defined abs, the bottom of her black bra exposed. The two of them locked eyes for another moment before she took the whole thing off.

Loki ran the palm of his hand down from his lips to his chin, feeling his pants tightening. She stood in front of him in just her bra and shorts, as if daring him. Not knowing what to quite do, he sat still, shocked at what was happening. A small smirk tugged at her lips as she moved forward and slowly positioned her knees straddling his lap on the bed.

His green eyes rolled to the back of his head as she moved her lips to his long neck. Arching it back, he let out a groan while feeling her lips brush up against his skin. Her hot breath caused the tiny hairs to stand up; God her lips were soft. Her slender fingers ran themselves through his soft hair, gently tugging. Once finding a good spot on his neck, she opened his mouth and brushed her tongue against his skin.

Loki let out a moan as Scarlet gently sucked at his neck, beginning to move her hips. Their breathing moved in rhythm as she kissed his neck deeper. Her crouch pushed against his, moving back and forth sensually. Pulling at his hair a little more, pushing her body up against his. As she continued to move on him, he slowly felt an intense burning surging through his body. He felt this sensation all over, letting out a snarl.

At that moment his hand shot up and gripped her black hair, flipping her over so she was on her back lying on the bed. Adrenaline was pumping throughout his body, climbing on top of her. He pushed his lips against hers, beginning to kiss her passionately. Quickly her arms slung themselves around his neck, fighting back his kisses. He let out a moan in her mouth, aroused by the feel of her lips. His mouth opened so their tongues could battle, drunk by her kisses.

Her legs were open so to allow him access to her clothed void, pushing his arousal up against her. It caused her to moan, music to his ears. Grunting, he felt his hand reaching up to wrap slightly around her neck. This caused her lips to pull away, watching her overwhelmed with pleasure. He smirked while letting go, reaching up to grab her hair instead and bite her lower lip. She responded by crawling at his back, sending him to push up harder against her.

The god worked quickly to reach behind her smooth back to unclip her bra, throwing it off the bed as if it were useless garbage. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, lifting his body up to hover over hers. Her chest was rising so beautifully, trying to catch her breath. It gave him time to stare at her perfect rounded B-cup breasts. He couldn't help but ease his body back down to cup one of her breasts, biting down on the other.

Scarlet gasped at he took the ball of the barbell which was through her nipple and rolled it in between his teeth. He was careful to give the other attention, running his hands up her sides. As he was ravishing himself in her breasts, the mortal swiftly took off his shirt. He moaned as her hands ran up his defined chest, making sure to touch every area of skin. She was paying attention to his body, running her hands over his arms and back.

His green eyes concentrated on her fingers lowering down to the rim of his pants, going to work on undoing his button and zipper. He was throbbing now as she revealed him, moving his gaze quickly to hers. Smiling mischievously, her hand wrapped itself around his arousal. Gripping the sheets, Loki bit his lower lip as she pulled gently.

Damn, she knew exactly what she was doing. Repositioning herself, he felt the tip of her tongue run up him, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. He couldn't even remember the last time someone had done this for him. It made the palms of his hands sweat and his heart beat fastening. Staring down at the top of her head, he ran his fingers through her blue-black hair.

About to lose his head, he pushed her down onto the bed and ripped her shorts off. It wasn't long until her underwear followed, Scarlet's body fully revealed to him. His thumb ran along her hip bone, seeing a tattoo of the Old Norse symbol of Loki. A small smirk tugged at his lips, eying her naked body up at down. Her arms rested above her head as she arched her back, looking at him with pleading eyes. For the first time he felt in control.

His lips captured hers once more as he slowly pushed himself inside of her, muffling her small whimper. Her void wrapped tightly around him, moving his arm around to waist to pull her bottom up. As he broke her walls and fit himself inside of her, he felt pleasurable sensations coursing through his body. He had to take a moment to register the sensation, gently kissing her.

Scarlet wrapped a leg around his waist, bucking gently at his thrusts. They soon developed a rhythm, her nails clawing down his back as each thrust hit up against her wall. Her moans fueled him on, pushing in harder and faster. Running his hand up her thigh, his nails dug into her skin as she continued to press herself up against him.

"Oh, Loki…" She moaned.

It was enough to send him over the edge as he thrust into her faster, gripping her hips tightly. Her back arched up, feeling herself coming close to her climax. His thumb reached down to where her clit was, rubbing it feverishly in circles as he continued to push into her. Gripping the sheets, she let out an intense moan at she climaxed, Loki following soon afterwards as he pulled out and spilled his seed onto her bed.

Loki collapsed onto the bed next to Scarlet, both breathing heavily. He looked over to watch her chest rise up and down, holding his forehead. Had that really just happened? It quite possibly was the best sex he had ever have, feeling completely in control and most pleasure than ever before. He looked over at her once more, she was magnificent.

Scarlet stood up from the bed and opened the window, getting back into the bed before lighting a cigarette. She knew she wasn't really suppose to smoke in the house but after having mind blowing sex like that she felt she needed one. He had been absolutely perfect and was perfectly proportioned. She knew now what it was like having sex with a god.

Loki reached over and took the cigarette in between his fingers, bringing to his own lips and pulling. The two didn't say a word, they didn't need to. Closing her eyes, Scarlet took in a deep breath as she felt him bring the cigarette up to her lips, taking in a deep breath. The two passed the cigarette back and forth until it was finished, flushing it down the toilet.

* * *

><p>Scarlet had fallen asleep not too long after the cigarette was finished. He didn't blame her, it was nearing six in the morning, she had to be exhausted. During her slumber she had rolled onto her side so her naked back was facing him. In that moment he felt a flood of emotions; pleasure, happiness, anger, sadness, empathy, joy, and everything else in between. Looking over to hear her easy breathing, he made sure she was fully asleep before wrapping her arms around her waist. Hugging her close, he closed his eyes, and allowed himself to cry.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: Hey guys! Well, thank you for your reception of them lemon :) REALLY quickly I wanna address some comments (if you guys don't mind!)

Rin Is The Grudge Lady: I'm glad you like the idea of them going to Asgard though honestly I have no idea how I'll do it! Lol And your comment made me laugh so hard, imagine a party in honor of Loki getting some :P

LoverandaFighter: I know the ending is a little weird, but you know sex releases all these emotions in you so I just wanted him to be like a big ball of emotions afterwards and basically yea, loneliness lol

I'..polish: I hope you continue to read my story even if it was outta left field ;_;

RuinNine: Don't cry! :D

: I was going to wait to put this chapter up but I couldn't resist! "mortals do indeed give the greatest head" had me rolling! Lol Um, basically it was a mixture of both, hope you don't mind

Mslupin21: Your detailed reviews made me so happy, thank you for taking the time to do so!

Merick: I wanted Loki to feel like he was in control, but your analysis was completely dead on.

Ok lemme stop before I get in trouble! Lol

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter 10

Loki was gone by the time Scarlet awoke. The sun blinded her as she rolled over; it was one in the afternoon. No wonder he wasn't there. Lifting her naked body out of his bed, she quickly gathered her clothes and put them on. While pulling on her shirt, her blue eyes scanned the bed behind her. It was quite a mess honestly, most of the sheets were on the floor. Even though she was now sober, she ran her fingers around her waist, missing the feel of him. Had she really slept with the god the night before?

He wasn't around either when she walked into the living room, having to squint her eyes to adjust to the light. Jane gave her younger sister a weak smile and handed her a cup of coffee when she sat down at the table, "You ok?"

Groaning, she reached up to rub her temples, "Such a bad hangover."

The older sister ran her fingers though the younger one's hair, "You didn't come home until really late."

"That's the price you pay to have some fun," Scarlet grumbled while sipping on the coffee, "Where's Loki?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. He wasn't around when I woke up."

Looking into her coffee, she frowned a little. She hoped it wasn't awkward for him. That was the last thing she wanted him to feel. Grabbing her head, she knew it was the result of a drunken night. She wasn't the type to jump into bed with someone so quickly, but she had been drinking and wasn't sure what to properly think.

Before they had sex he had basically admitted to her having used her to get through to Jane's research. Yet as upset as she was she wouldn't dare tell Jane what she knew. It would be silly honestly for her to admit such a thing considering she was the one who initiated everything. He was the best lover she had ever had.

"Where's Thor?"

Jane gave a cute smile, "He's at the grocery store, getting some stuff."

"Wow," Scarlet smiled, "You two have moved quickly into the domestic lifestyle."

"I think it's nice for him. It's a lot calmer than his life in Asgard."

"But, he's a prince, Jane," She stared at her sister, "This may be nice for a little while, but he's going to miss that life."

Jane frowned, "I know, Scarlet, but…I think I love him."

Scarlet mouthed a _wow _before looking back down at her coffee. Running her fingers around the mug's rim, she weakly smiled up at her, "Have you told him?"

"No."

* * *

><p>Thor gladly carried around a half full basket around the local grocery store. It was quite a different roll for him to be playing, never once having to go shopping for food. But, this journey was all volunteer, assuring Jane she worked too hard and that he would gladly help her out. It was exactly the way he felt, a part of him wanting to ravish her and take care of her no matter what.<p>

Trying to figure out the difference between regular and organic strawberries other then the prices, he felt a shadowy figure loom behind him, "Really? You're the prince of Asgard, brother."

Thor turned around to see Loki leaning against the wall with his arms folded. The blonde narrowed his eyes and raised the basket to defend him, "I chose to do so."

Loki scoffed and walked around him, picking one of the containers and tossing them in his basket. The older man could tell the other wasn't happy, "What bothers you, brother?"

"I want to go home."

Frowning, the God of Thunder continued to scan down Jane's list while replying, "Jane hasn't figured a way back yet."

"Yes, yes. So, now we can't go home," His lips tightened and his nostrils flared a little, "Because of your brash decisions. As always."

Thor clenched his fists, "I needed to see her."

Loki sighed as the two walked through the aisles, asking, "That's fine and all. But, then what? Will you take her back to Asgard? How will Father feel when you have a mortal standing beside you?"

"Father will know I am following how I feel."

"And how is it that you feel?"

An overlooking female stared wide eyed as he grabbed a gallon of milk with ease, focusing on his brother, "I love her."

Loki didn't speak for a couple of minutes, letting what his brother said sink into him. Love? His brother loved the mortal? He felt as if Thor hardly knew Jane well enough to love her, but he knew his brother well and once he had a thought in his head it was hard to say otherwise. So instead of arguing Loki continued on with the conversation, "Then bring her. I don't care. But, our proper place is in Asgard. At least until a proper portal is built."

"I suppose I shouldn't have destroyed the Bifrost," Thor turned to his brother, "It was the only way to stop your plan."

Rolling his green eyes, the black haired man scoffed, "I still don't know why your heart became so soft for the Frost Giants. You were the one who insisted on initially bombarding them and _sending _a message."

Thor didn't respond to his brother's agitation. He knew why Loki hated the Frost Giants so much, his father explaining it all after they thought Loki might be dead. He had always been different than other Asgardians in both built and attitude. Where his people were joyful and lively Loki was quiet and often kept to himself. He had always assumed it was because he knew his older brother would eventually rise to the throne, now knowing it was because his brother never knew what was different about him.

"Be patient, Loki, we will be home soon."

The two men passed the vegetable section, Loki grabbing a bag of broccoli before tossing it into the basket, "I'll let you get back to shopping."

* * *

><p>About an hour after Loki left his brother at the grocery store, he found himself walking around town aimlessly with his hands in his pockets. What a boring place this town was. Over the extended time he spent in the area he watched the same people do the exact same thing. The same men went early to the same bar, the same women took their children out to play, and life went on like a broken record. Nothing about these people were exciting.<p>

The boredom was enough to depress him. He hadn't even felt like spying on Selvig, knowing the mortal was taking his sweet time doing research. He scoffed, no one knew how to do anything in this mortal world. The plan he had come up with to sabotage Thor's big day had happened almost instantly once it was set in motion.

Soon the man of mischief came upon the town's diner, knowing he'd find the entertainment he sought after there. Though once he stepped through the door he wondered what it would be like to see her face. It was a night of passion and one he never expected to happen, not knowing what to properly do afterwards. He was afraid if he had stayed in bed until she awoke she would know he had let his emotions go and that was something he wasn't ready for anyone to see.

Loki helped himself to a booth, scanning the area around him. As usual it was practically empty with only two truckers and him inhabiting it. Scarlet was reading the newspaper when her boss yelled at her to help the new customer. That woman was always yelling, probably frustrated that they hardly had any business. Cracking her neck, she folded the paper and stood up to go help the customer her boss directed her towards.

Her short was pulled back and he could see the dark circles under her eyes. He imagined after a night of drinking and going to bed around 6am had left her exhausted. Her thin body stopped in front of him as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Hello, sir, what can I-oh…hey, Loki."

Weakly smiling up at her, Loki greeted, "Tired?"

"You have no idea," She groaned while giving him a lopsided smile, "How are you functioning right now?"

"I didn't drink as much as you did."

"I'd love to see you drunk." She snickered.

"Perhaps one day in Asgard."

Scarlet gave a large grin, "If I could see Asgard that'd be soooo cool."

Loki smiled at her enthusiasm. If there was someone who would appreciate seeing the world believed to be a myth it would be her. He felt comfortable enough to ask her for coffee at that moment, watching her turn on her heel to get him some coffee. She was back soon enough, placing a mug in front of him and pouring the hot liquid in.

As her body lingered in front of him, he invited her to sit down, knowing she didn't want to leave. She poured a cup of coffee for herself, commenting, "I've had like six cups of these today."

"You were really drunk last night."

Scarlet nodded while taking a sip of the hot liquid. After the fourth cup she had stopped putting milk and sugar in, wanting to get the full effect of caffeine. Their eyes met as she commented, "I don't regret anything."

He met her eyes again, giving her a devious smirk, "I can't believe you have me on your body."

"I told you that you were my favorite god," She laughed and countered, "Besides, it's not like I got inked after I met you. At that time you were just a story."

"I believe you know now I'm real."

"What did you find in Jane's notebook?"

Loki was taken aback by her sudden change of subject, pausing for a moment. He took a sip of coffee before casually replying, "A lot of rambling. Not much made sense."

Resting her chin on the palm of her hand, she ran her index finger around the rim of the mug, "Why didn't you just ask?"

"I didn't want to involve you."

Scarlet wanted to ask Loki if there was anything else he was looking for on Earth, but refrained from doing so. He was a shell right now and after the night they had he seemed to have closed himself up even more. Pushing him wouldn't get the truth out of him, he would like until his face was blue. Part of her didn't know if he'd ever be comfortable enough to open up to her, deciding to just enjoy his company for now.

* * *

><p>TC Stark: Well, I hope you liked the chapter! As you know I want to get them to Asgard, but have no idea how. So, my faithful reviewers, I'm looking to you to throw some ideas at me<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: My faithful reviewers, how I love you all so! I think I have a pretty good idea about how I'ma send them back to Asgard, so thank you all for your suggestions. I hope no one minds that the end of this chapter is going to be focused primarily around Scarlet. Once again thank you all!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet

Chapter 11

Loki stepped lightly around the basement of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, invisible to everyone. The old man had bored him quickly so he decided to take a more in-depth look around. People were constantly walking back and forth talking rapidly on their cell phones, everyone on a different wave length. Even if he had been visible everyone was so busy he doubted anyone would have even noticed.

Rounding a corner, the god entered a room that seemed to be less hectic. It was a small room with only a billboard, one computer, and a desk in it. He stayed in the corner of the room, watching Nicky Fury and a woman enter through a second door on the other end. The woman was of average height with long curly reddish hair, a curvy body, and was wearing a skin tight black cat suit.

His eyes were directed to the billboard where the two were currently staring at. There were a series of scribbles on the board along with some pictures pinned up. He stepped forward to look at the pictures, scanning them. Some he didn't recognize and some were hard not to. There was a picture of the billionaire engineer Tony Stark in his patented Iron Man suit with a question mark next to him. There was also a picture of a large green man he didn't recognize, larger than the average man. Loki raised his eyebrow, someone like that could be useful for the future.

It was when he came across a picture of his brother that he stopped. There were two pictures; one of Thor and the other of the Mjolnir. A small wicked smirk cracked on his lips, just like the last time these mortals were trying to harness the power of Thor's hammer. Didn't they know it wasn't of earthly power?

"A common occurrence as of later, Agent Romanoff, is the sighting of inhuman power. From the events involving Mr. Banner up until the recent New Mexico incident. People with abilities we have never seen are popping up." Nick Fury started, keeping his sight on the board.

Natasha Romanoff nodded while holding her hands behind her back, "And if these types of super humans are showing up that only means an equal amount of super threats will show up."

Agreeing, the agent turned to the female, "We need to find some way to gather a group of these super beings and get them to work together."

"It might be impossible to get Mr. Stark to work with others."

Upon the mention of the narcissistic hero, Fury sighed, "I am aware of that. We also need to relocate the one called Thor. He disappeared right after the New Mexico events."

"Miss Foster is working on finding a portal to the other world and Mr. Selvig is still working on that assignment you gave him."

"It took us a while to find the Cosmic Cube. In 1942 it was referred as the Tesseract and used by Hitler's head of advanced weaponry; Red Skull."

"I'm sure it must be hard for Captain America to adjust to modern time."

Nicky Fury nodded, explaining, "He helped America's war efforts back then when Howard Stark was making headway in the technology field. Mr. Rogers involved himself in an experiment to help his country. I'm sure now he will be willing to help the world."

Loki took in all that the two were saying, scanning over the board again. He had thought the events recently involving his brother were the only times Earthlings had seen such power. Apparently there had been others that S.H.I.E.L.D. was doing a good job in keeping track of. Tony Stark was honestly in the public's eye so there was no problem trying to find him, but it seemed the others were giving the agents a little difficulty. Loki grinned, if only they knew he was right besides them listening to their every word.

* * *

><p>The good thing about Jane's job was that it allowed her to work at home. She didn't need to check in with S.H.I.E.L.D. very often since she had everything she needed at her place and they usually had the tendency of showing up. She was clicking away at her keyboard as Thor watched over her shoulder, observing the computerized wormhole on her screen.<p>

"I still can't believe you just came out of the sky." She laughed.

Thor smiled warmly, "Most people would have driven in the opposite direction."

Tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear, she laughed lightly, "I'll do anything for research."

Thor then took another chair and sat down next to his girlfriend, watching the computer screen. She knew now that Loki wanted to return to Asgard and she was curious herself to see the world they came from. So far no scientific method was working out and despite Thor's hammer having many powers, he hadn't yet figured out how to use it in this manner.

"I'm sure my father could help us…but now that the Bifrost is destroyed I don't know how Heimdal will be able to alert him."

"Heimdal is all seeing and hearing, it's a matter of his interest peeking in this direction."

Jane jumped at Loki's sudden appearance, still not use to his talent for that. The younger brother gave a weak smile of apology before Thor replied, "I suppose that could work. I just wouldn't know if he'd be able to hear my pleas."

Leaning against the wall, the black haired man sighed, "And I wouldn't want to stress father into the state of Odinsleep."

"Odinsleep?" Jane asked curiously.

The brothers explained the concept to the young female to which afterwards her lover replied, "Father has gotten stronger over the time of peace, I'm sure he'd be able to help."

Loki thought about it, if their father was able to help them getting back to Asgard may be easier than he had originally thought. The powers Odin possessed were great even in his old age. And despite how angry he was upon finding out his true origins the son loved his father regardless and held him up on a very high pedicel.

As the three sat trying to think of what to do, Scarlet stepped through the house doors. Jane felt bad for her sister. Since coming to live with her the younger female had worked nearly every single day at the diner she so hated. The love for her sister and the joy of her being clean was enough for Jane, but Scarlet insisted on paying her back all she had stolen. Unfortunately her pay at the diner was horrible and the little customers they did get didn't tip very well.

The black haired female asked what the three were doing and after being answered asked Loki if he'd like to join her in the back while she smoked a cigarette. Jane and Thor watched the two walk outside, not thinking anything of it. They had no idea what had gone on the other night, both participants not telling their older siblings. It was their business; they had slept together and enjoyed each other's company. That's all it was and there was no point in making a big deal out of it.

"Do you think they've moved too fast?" Loki asked as he sat down.

Lighting up a cigarette, Scarlet commented, "Jane's never really been good with relationships. She's always chose work over men. This is the longest one I've ever seen."

"Have you ever been in a long relationship?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, shifting her eyes away from him as she answered, "This guy Terry; we dated for two years right before I left for New York."

He sensed she was a tad uncomfortable with the subject, though found himself questioning anyway, "What happened?"

"Nothing really," She blew out smoke slowly, "He was the first person I did dope with and it was downhill from there. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving and there was no way to contact me. To be honest with you he's probably dead by now."

Loki didn't continue, seeing how the topic affected her. Not wanting to make her reminisce bad memories, he commented, "I've never had one."

Her gaze quickly turned to him, shocked, "You've never been in a relationship?"

"No."

"How?"

Tilting his head, he almost laughed, "What do you mean how?"

"I mean how have you never had a girlfriend?"

Bewildered, he shrugged, "How should I know? I'm not exactly the most well liked person in Asgard."

Propping a leg up on the lawn chair, she rested her elbow on her knee and shook her head, "Well, I think you're pretty rad."

"Thank you." Loki gave her a genuine smile.

* * *

><p>Someone Scarlet had managed to tear Jane away from her computer to go to the local pool hall. Thor and Loki offered to be the designated drivers considering mortal alcohol did nothing to them. It was a different place then the usual one Scarlet found herself at, more of a billiards club that happened to have good music and a full bar. Jane remembered Darcy mentioning something about this place though had never been before.<p>

"Alright, siblings versus siblings," Scarlet slung her arm around her older sister's shoulder and teased playfully, "We're gonna kick your ass."

Jane almost choked on her beer while exclaiming, "I suck at pool! You know that."

"Yea, but I'm sure they don't have this game where they come from."

Thor grinned from ear to ear while picking up a cue stick, "We'll catch on quickly."

Loki laughed and rolled his eyes as the younger female showed the men how to rack up the balls. She let her sister break, declaring the first game practice since Jane's game was weak and this were the boys' first time. It wasn't long until Thor was doing back shots and jumping balls, Scarlet playfully pointing her finger at him, "Hey, you, this was all I use to play in New York."

"He told you he'd catch on quickly." Loki teased.

Jane laughed as Scarlet stated she needed some good music in order to help her "kick ass." The older sister set up the balls once more as she heard "Gimme Shelter" by the Rolling Stones fill the room. She smiled largely, this had always been her sister's favorite song. She remembered when she was younger Scarlet blasting the song loudly throughout the house, many time walking in on her singing into a hairbrush.

Music filling her body, Scarlet danced slightly as she walked back over to the table, stopping in front of Loki, "C'mon, lemme see them moves!"

Thor and Jane laughed loudly as a slight pink graced Loki's cheek, "No!"

"Come onnn, I know you can."

With the three egging him on, the black haired man found himself letting loose and moving his body to the music. With that she felt like their night could now begin, the God of Mischief laughing in embarrassment. He folded his arms, trying to contain his laughter as Thor patted his shoulder. It was quite a sight truly.

As the laughter died down, he found himself watching Scarlet bend over in order to take her short. His green eyes ran down the curves on her body, her lean muscle popping out as her arm bent back. And even though they had shared an intimate night, he turned his head hoping his darkness would fade away.

"Scarlet!"

After taking her shot and not making anything in, she turned in the direction from where her name was called. It was then her icy blue eyes widened, watching a man quickly make his way over to her. He was about Loki's height and looked to be in his late 20s perhaps early 30s. The man was very thin, wearing a white ginnie T to show off the sleeve of tattoos on both around. His hair was short and reddish brown while his eyes were dark and worn.

Scarlet seemed to stop dead in her tracks as the man took it upon himself to lean in and kiss her cheek. Only when he retracted did she exclaim, "Terry! What…What the fuck are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too," He laughed while leaning against the pool table, oblivious to everyone else, "Ugh, yknow, a couple of me and my buddies were passing through. We leave tomorrow. You know I could never fucking stay still. I heard the song and knew it hadda be you."

Rolling her eyes, she looked at him doubtfully, "Lots of people listen to The Rolling Stones."

"Not as much as you. So, what are you doing in New Mexico?"

"I'm living with Jane."

Folding her arms, she nodded over in her sister's direction. It was then he turned around and looked at her happily, "Mary Jane!" He exclaimed while leaning in and kissing her cheek, again not acknowledging the other men's presences.

Terry had always called her Mary Jane even though Mary was nowhere in her name. She smiled weakly, "Hi, Terry. It's been…a really long time."

His arms moved to cross each other, Loki getting a view of the fresh track marks on each arm, "I've been moving around. You look great, Jane."

Scarlet took a large swig of her beer, this couldn't be real. It was only karma coming to kick her ass for earlier assuming he was dead. If she was basing that assumption on what he did then they both should have been long gone by now. She then turned back to him, "Where's your friends?"

"Upstairs," He motioned with his index finger, "I was coming in to use their atm. Need money for where I'm going."

She was more than ready to say her goodbyes, watching him lean into her hair. Loki watched the man whisper something in her ear, causing her to nervously bite her lips. He saw the same uncomfortable look on her face from earlier as she looked away from the rest with embarrassment. Her eyes met his as she explained, "I'm clean now."

Terry stared at her dumbfounded. It was a good moment before he blinked his eyes and shook his head, "Wow, ok then. Well, it was nice seeing you then, Scarlet," He then turned and saluted his index and middle finger at Jane, "See ya, girl."

Scarlet watched her ex-boyfriend walk away as quickly as he had showed up. Their relationship was a blur to her and very toxic. Seeing him reminded her of her past, something she was desperately trying to get away from. She felt embarrassed that the others had to see her like this, especially the gods. Jane had seen her worse before, but these men had just met her and it was a horrible impression.

Sucking in the courage, she turned back to them with a weak smile, "Alright, let's do this."


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: Hi, guys! ^^ I'm glad you all liked the introduction of Terry! I'm not really planning on putting him in the story; he was mostly just used to help create a back story for Scarlet. I should be getting them back to Asgard next chapter. I want Scarlet to go with them because you know she's obsessed with Nordic mythology and have Loki discover his feelings there. Also I'm glad you liked the Avengers tie-in, I can't wait to see that movie! Also to I just really liked the name though that's something I never thought of :) Also I should have written what Thor was thinking when Terry got close to Jane. And no…I wouldn't mind at all lol

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet and Terry

Chapter Twelve

"I think I have it!"

On a particularly sunny day Jane came running into her living room where Darcy and Selvig were working furiously on their computers. Their interests peeked as Jane caught her breath, "I think I know how to travel to Thor's world!"

The older man turned around him his chair, interested to see what she had come up with. Since the Destroyer was sent to Earth he was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to do research on the mysterious cube that possessed potential power. The whole idea of crossing realms was fascinating to him and up until recently insanely farfetched. He would have scoffed at this if he had never met Thor and pass it off as someone living in a fantasy.

Composing herself, Jane looked over her notes and began her theory, "Loki was able to get back to Asgard by being struck by lightning. And Thor's hammer has a very strong electrical signal…SO…I was thinking with the hammer and a bolt of lightning we could go back."

Her two colleagues stared at her dumbfounded, not sure what to say. It was apparent by the look on her face Jane thought the plan was genius. It was then Selvig to chime in, "Are you crazy, Jane? Lightning? You're volunteering to be struck by lightning! You'll be killed."

"But Loki did it."

"Loki's a god, Jane," Darcy gave her a 'no duh' look before warming her smile and speaking to herself, "A really hot god."

Jane rolled her eyes before going on, "The Mjolnir has the power to pretty much do anything. If the lightning connects with it Thor can open a portal and summon us into his world."

"That's not scientific at all."

Sometimes she really hated Selvig's negativity; she thought he would have more of an open mind after the events he had witnessed. Sighing, she placed her clipboard down, "I believe in Thor. And I'm going to take this chance next time there's suppose to be a storm. I just wanted to let you guys know so you know why I'll be absent for a while."

"Does S.H.I.E.L.D. know?"

"Yes," She lifted her chin defiantly, "They're excited to see my notes on it."

The older man frowned, "Just be careful, Jane."

Jane gave a small smile, knowing he was just looking after her on the count of being such good friends with her dad before his passing. Darcy was playing around with her phone before stating, "The next storm is Thursday."

* * *

><p>While Jane was planning her first jump from realm to realm, Sif made her way down the rainbow bridge to where Heimdal stood patiently. She had been worried about Thor since the brothers left, worried about what Loki might be doing without the possibility of Thor's friends being able to get to him. She was appalled by how easily everyone had accepted the younger brother in so easily as if they had forgotten all the trouble he caused.<p>

Sif clenched her fists; she would never forget the look in Loki's eyes as he exuded his power over her. The way his gaze bore down on her, making her feel smaller than she ever had. He was in a position he never had been in before and he had taken full advantage of it. These were people he had grown up with since he was a young boy and just like that he thought himself better than them.

Coming beside the guardian, she looked down below. She wondered how Thor was doing, turning to Heimdal, "Can you see them?"

"Yes," He nodded calmly, "What is it you want to know?"

"How is Thor? Has Loki done anything?"

Amber eyes focused below, he replied, "Loki has done nothing wrong that I can see. He has perfected sorcery and could slip from my sight, but if there were a threat I would go down myself and protect my prince."

The female warrior nodded before walking away. She felt jealous of the mortal and not because of the reasons Loki was so sure of. The one called Jane had stolen her beloved Thor from his rightful home of Asgard. Their realm needed the God of Thunder; they needed Odin's son. If the Bifrost had still been intact maybe she wouldn't have been so upset because of the ease of traveling throughout worlds. Traveling would be harder now and she understood he promised to protect Earth, but his home world needed him as well.

* * *

><p>That night Thor was about to partake in a mortal ritual he had never done in his homeland; he was taking Jane out on a date. If he were going to date a human he wanted to at least pay attention to their rules of dating. Darcy had been nice enough to lend the god some nice clothes from her brother. And since it was a little chilly that night she had also gave him a nice blazer to wear over his button down shirt.<p>

Jane was busy getting ready in her room as he turned to his brother, "How do I look?"

"It's certainly different from Asgardian apparel," Loki observed but then smiled since he knew how much this meant to his brother, "But, you look very good."

Thor gave Loki his signature smile while tying his long blonde hair back and adjusting the blazer. Just then Jane had stepped out of her room, wearing a nice little summer dress. It was the first time he had seen her wear heels, making her at least four inches taller. Her brown hair was tied up in a loose bun with her short bangs falling freely to the side of her face.

Tucking her hair behind her ear with a blush on her face, she smiled, "You look great."

"As do you." He smiled, nodding over to his brother as the happy couple stepped out for their romantic night.

An hour had gone by when Scarlet walked through the door. She looked exhausted as she trudged herself through the door, dropping her bag on the counter. Loki knew she was scheduled to work the double that day, knowing she must have been very tired after her long day at work.

The lids of her eyes were closed halfway as she plopped herself down on the couch next to him. Loki was watching nothing in particular, turning his gaze over, "How was work?"

"So busy. I never got a break. I swear in the whole fucking time I've worked there not once has it ever been packed like that."

"Well, it's the last nice day before tomorrow's storm."

Raising an eyebrow, she gave him a curious look, "Watching the news lately, eh?"

"There's not much else to do around here." He chuckled.

"You could jerk off."

Loki began coughing mid-breath, laughing in between. She gave him a wryly smile, resting her head against the back of the couch, "Sorry, I've been at work all day my mind's a little fried."

Chuckling light heartily, he waved her off. She seemed to be in and out of consciousness, exhausted from being on her feet all day. He imagined they must have been hurting her as she rested them on top of the coffee table. Her blue eyes slowly opened as she asked, "Can I pleassee come with you to Asgard tomorrow? I already told my job I'd be out of town."

He turned over to her and raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "Cause the only reason I'd be going is pure curiosity. I want to see the city I read of my whole life. You and Thor belong there and Jane is doing research on the portals and shit."

"Yes, you can come."

"Sweeet."

Scarlet then picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels before coming upon a channel playing Sin City. Since there was no TV in Asgard, Lokie had no problem with the mortal's decision. Besides, he was pretty sure she would fall asleep soon, her eyes already struggling to stay open.

The sorcerer looked over at the female and couldn't help but ask, "How are you?"

"Tired."

"No, I mean how are you really?"

Playing with one of the rings on her slender finger, she shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey, it's alright. I really was mostly shocked…I never thought in my life I'd see him ever again. It's not like it was a horrible relationship…it was just all wrong. After a while all it came about was getting high. And when we couldn't get our drugs both of us were so irritable we'd get physical. I thought back then I loved him but now when I think about it I know it was just dependence."

Loki couldn't tell if she was upset or not since she was so tired her voice was low and almost in a mumble. He decided to apologize anyway to which she smiled, "It's all in the past. You can't change what happened. Instead you should just learn and move on. Because, if you only concentrate on what happened or what could have happened you'll never see in front of you."

"I wish sometimes I could." He found himself admitting.

"No one ever said life was easy, but you gotta enjoy it for all its flaws."

A moment had passed as Loki let her words sink in. Scarlet had been able to get pass her parents favoring of her older sister. He wondered if he was just at a different point in that journey and if one day he would be able to get pass everything. He hadn't been blind to things growing up and finding out he was a Frost Giant just put the final piece of the puzzle together. A part of him wanted forgive his father for keeping such a secret from him but in a way he found it hard to do so.

As Scarlet dosed into sleep, Loki picked one of her ankles off of the coffee table and on to his lap. He laid back himself and began to rub the sole of her foot, hearing her hum in her sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

TC Stark: I'm getting more and more excited to keep writing this story! It's really you guys that make it so worth it! I'd never thought it'd be this long but I'm loving it and I know how I want to end it. But, I think I want to do a sequel so once the final chapter comes I'd love to hear your guys ideas of what you think I should put in the sequel and what you'd like to see! To willow (I hope you don't mind me calling you that, every time I try to put your real name it won't show up), wouldn't you love Tom Hiddleston rub your feet? Lol Also, a quick question to everyone, do you think I should include Sif realizing her feelings for Thor? Maybe a little bantering from Loki? Lemme know what you think lol

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Thirteen

As predicted Thursday brought bad weather. So far it only seemed to be heavy rain. Since early morning it had been constantly raining, Jane hoping the amount of humidity mixed with the rain would cause a storm later in the day. She had been so excited to travel to the other realm that a huge wave of disappointment washed over her as she looked out the window. All today had brought so far was wet weather and really bad hair.

Scarlet stood beside her sister, watching outside. The older one had even packed a book bag to pack her notebook in so she could record all she had seen. This was probably the single most groundbreaking moment in her research and every second waiting felt like an eternity. The brothers seemed to be patient enough, taking time to watch some TV or have something to eat while Jane kept her gaze glued outside.

Rubbing her shoulder gently, the black haired girl reassured, "Don't worry, I'm sure all hell will break loose pretty soon."

"The news is never right when you want it to be."

Tucking her hands in her pockets Scarlet started outside, "Well, I'm going to get one last smoke in before we go. I doubt they have cigarettes in Asgard."

Jane laughed as she watched her sister walk outside, turning to Thor who smiled reassuringly at her, "Do not worry, we will be there soon."

Thor and Loki had gone back into their traditional armor that had been hanging up since their arrival. The rest of the town would have looked at them strangely if the two gods decided to walk around in their "costumes". The God of Thunder gripped his Mjolnir tightly in preparation, ready to utilize its power to get them home.

Originally Loki could not wait to get home. Now his nerves were getting the best for him, trying to prepare himself to deal with everyone's stares once again. Not only was he coming back but Thor's girlfriend was now coming with them. It would only show even more how superior he was to his younger brother, making him look inferior.

Suddenly the three heard a rumble outside, Jane picking herself up off the counter as if she had won a million dollars, "Let's go!"

The green eyed god looked over his brother with an amused grin before sprinting up. Thor called for Scarlet who quickly flicked away her cigarette and rush out to the car, which her sister had already started. She hardly waited for Scarlet to close the door before her foot slammed down on the gas pedal. The sky was now turning and the clouds were moving quickly, swirling around the rain.

Jane sped even faster when she saw the sky light up a little, the storm turning quickly. Dialing Selvig's number, she managed to let him know to pick up her car at the sight after the storm had passed. The Mjolnir was reacting to the storm, cutting off the phone call. Thor gripped his hammer even more, prepared to make this work.

Once driving far enough into the dessert, Jane quickly turned off her car and hoped out followed by the others. The sky was really active now, making it hard for the girls to see. Loki and Thor held their ground as they stared up, watching lighting dance through the clouds. Thinking with precision, the blonde haired one watched a lightning bolt come down. Letting out a primal yell, he threw his arm up as the bolt struck his hammer.

And then everything went blank.

* * *

><p>When Jane gained consciousness, she opened her eyes to a world more beautiful than she could ever imagine. The sky was bluer than anytime she had gazed upon the Earth's sky. She even felt as if she could breathe in better air, turning her head to see she was practically floating in air. This must have been the rainbow bridge Thor had told her about, in awe of everything she saw. As she sat up, she looked out in the world in front of her, full of grand gold gates, crisp green mountains, and structures even floating in mid air.<p>

Mouth agape, she stood up slowly to take everything in. Her brown eyes flickered downwards where she saw a beautiful waterfall that never seemed to end. Was this the world the brothers really lived in? For a moment she had thought the lightning had killed her and this was all just an illusion. No, this just couldn't be real.

Scarlet stood up besides her, referring to the grand palace in the distance, "That'd make a great postcard."

Not able to find words for the beauty before her, the brunette just stood silently amazed. The brothers on the other hand stood up calmly, though Thor was excited that the plan had worked. He patted Loki happily on the back before turning to Heimdal, "Welcome back, my prince."

Having been occupied by their amazement, the sisters hadn't noticed the presence of another man near them. The one called Heimdal was tall and menacing looking with a stern stare. His armor was completely gold and he held a large gold sword in front of him. They both observed he had the brightest and most stunning amber eyes any of them had ever seen.

Thor greeted the black man happily, "Heimdal, I'd like you to meet from Earth Jane and Scarlet."

Heimdal bowed his head slightly, "Welcome to Asgard. Shall I let your father know you are here?"

"No, no. I'm sure the guards will let him know when we get to the palace."

The girls bowed their heads as they began to walk away, Loki giving the guardian a fake smile, "Always a pleasure to see you, Heimdal."

"As it is you, _prince._"

Scarlet noticed the sarcasm in the stern man's voice, frowning. She could see the negative image Loki had in this world already, knowing it wasn't good when the first person she met in Asgard spoke that way to him. Still, she noticed he just rolled the comment off his shoulder, walking down the rainbow bridge nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>"My lord," Two young guards stepped out into one of the many balconies in the palace where Odin and his wife were residing, "Your sons are here."<p>

Frigga shot her head around to her husband, a joyous smile on her face. The All-father looked equally joyous as he sent the guards to receive his boys. It wasn't long until the four entered the balcony, Thor quickly throwing his arms around his father. The king patted his son's back happily, letting go to then greet his youngest son. They then moved to greet their mother, the queen more than happy to both of them back safe.

Odin looked at them proudly, "I'm glad you two are back safely. How was your stay on Earth?"

Thor gave a victorious smile, "It was wonderful, father," He then turned to reference the girls, "This is my girlfriend Jane and her sister Scarlet."

"Welcome to Asgard," Odin greeted as the girls bowed to both him and Frigga, "I do hope you enjoy your stay here."

"It's absolutely beautiful." Jane quickly spoke, not able to contain how amazed she was.

The king and queen smiled to each other, declaring a banquet was in order to celebrate the return of the princes and the arrival of the two mortals. It wasn't long before the king was showing the two girls around the palace. It was something grand that neither girl would have dreamed of ever seeing, something read in books but highly unrealistic. Grand gold statues graced the entire palace and paintings of what she assumed were the old Viking Days hung everywhere.

Scarlet was in heaven, walking pass a painting depicting the battle when Odin's army defeated the Frost Giants. When they passed a certain painting, she found herself stopping behind the group and staring. The painting was of two young boys; one blonde and the other dark haired. The young boys seemed to be joyfully playing with each other, bringing a smile to the female's lips.

Noticing one member of the group had fallen behind, Odin turned to see what had caught her eye. When he saw what it was the king smiled as well, "Ah, my boys. One of my proudest moments were the years I could watch my sons play. A time before such great responsibility rested on their shoulders."

Loki regretfully found himself basking in his father's joy; his younger years being the time where he felt the most love from Odin. At that moment he felt as if he and Thor were equals, a time before he knew the truth about who he was. Scarlet turned to him and gave a warm smile, causing him to turn around with a smile of his own.

* * *

><p>It felt good for Loki to be back in his old room. After a quick tour Odin had dismissed the four, giving them a time to be in the banquet hall. Everyone was going to be there and he was mentally preparing himself for some scrutiny. These half-witted people would never understand that he had the Asgardian's best interests in mind when he prevented Thor's arrival to the thorn.<p>

Resting on a desk was Loki's horned helmet. When the bridge was destroyed and his body was sent flying, his helmet had fallen off into the deep abyss. Luckily, it wasn't the only one he owned. Running his hands over the cool medal, he picked the helmet up and slowly eased it onto his skull. It had been a while since he felt the weight upon his head, taking a second to straighten himself up. After a while he felt empowered, taking in a deep breath and clenching his fists.

Loki then took off the helmet and placed it back down; it was time to go to the slaughtering range.

* * *

><p>Scarlet had been given a bedroom all on her own. Her sister was staying in Thor's room and Loki was in his old room. Lying in the luxurious bed, she laughed at Odin's apology for being given a <em>small <em>room. The room had to be bigger than any room she had ever stayed in, pretty sure this room could make a five star hotel room look like a dingy one night stand motel room.

Running her hand against the silky sheets, she breathed in the scent. She was here, in Asgard. Ever since she had left the group she kept pinching herself to make sure it was all real. People had often stuck their noses up at her obsession with Nordic mythology, not understanding why she was so concerned with a dead religion. It was like a dream come true to see all of it was real, loving to shove the fact into those people's faces. One of those people were Terry, he had always thought it to be stupid; frowning upon the fact she had inked herself with a good amount of Nordic symbols.

She sat up on her bed and reached out to the gold pillars on the edges of her bed. Her fingers touched upon the gold, amazed. Gold here was used as commonly as wood was in her realm, seeing it everywhere. She had never been much of a gold person, having always liked silver instead. But, there was no way she was going to deny the grandness of all of it.

There was then a knock on her door. Turning her head in that direction, she pushed herself off the bed and walked towards the door. When she opened it Loki was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face, "Enjoying your room so far?"

"It's…gorgeous."

Loki smiled, knowing the mortal would be absolutely smitten by everything. He didn't blame her truthfully, after spending so much time in her realm he had forgotten how magnificent his was. His green eyes looked Scarlet up and down, seeing she had packed some cloths herself for the trip. Since they were going to a banquet he guessed she figured she dress up a little, wearing a form fitting strapless red dress that ended mid-thigh. His eyes lowered, seeing her wear ankle black gladiator heels. How the hell did she fit all of that in her small shoulder bag?

"You know that is the first time I've ever seen you wear red. Ironic, don't you think?"

Laughing, she folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe, "Have you been keeping track of what I wear?"

Loki chuckled and shook his head, "It's just that your name is Scarlet and you've never worn anything red."

"Well, my mom's favorite color was red. I just didn't want to be predictable and wear the color because of my name."

The mysterious man didn't want to let her know that being born with the name Scarlet had set her up to gain emotional scars throughout the years. She may have wanted to try and hide it behind her smile, but throughout the period of knowing her, he had seen her crack a few times. Though, she had always professed the need to leave such emotional baggage in the past, something he wasn't able to do just yet.

Regardless, it was a nice name. She then raised a smoky eye and teased, "So, my prince, what may I do for you?"

Enjoying the sound of the title coming from her lips, he asked casually, "I was just wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the banquet hall?"

"Love to."

Loki smiled as Scarlet closed the door behind them and began to walk beside him. He had never seen her wear heels, though she did a good job at it.

"Good thing you're walking me, I'd have no idea where to go."

"Well, Thor and Jane are already there and I didn't want to walk in alone. Not many people are happy to see me back, especially Sif."

"Who's Sif?"

Not being able to resist causing a little mischief, he turned around and explained, "Thor's oldest and dearest friend. I'm sure she was less than happy upon your sister's arrival."

Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him bewildered. Jane was her sister and she wouldn't have anyone making her beloved sister uncomfortable, "Why do you say that?"

Loki hid his smirk, "She may not want to admit it to preserve her credibility among other warriors, but I've seen the way she has looked at him since we were young. She's highly protective of him."

Loki smirked as Scarlet frowned, seeing the protectiveness on her face. She was in a completely different world and this woman was probably a lot stronger than her. She wouldn't start something anything out of respect for being outsiders, but she would definitely keep her eye out. Jane had never put so much into a relationship before that it would kill her to see it all messed up by some jealous girl.


	14. Chapter 14

TC Stark: So, I didn't think I'd be able to get this chapter out tonight since I have to be up in five hours for work, but I love you all so much I just had to! I'm pretty exhausted so all I'ma say is hope you enjoy! And thank you again for all my faithful reviewers! I certainly wouldn't want a hoard of fangirls chasing after me, unless it meant we could have a party afterwards ^^ lol Oh and by the way I'm planning to have Chapter 16 be the last chapter. Don't worry it'll be good! And I'm already thinking of a sequel with of course your great ideas!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet

Chapter Fourteen

Thor had taken Jane to the banquet hall after the two had settled in their room. She was reintroduced to Sif and the Warriors Three who hadn't been informed why a banquet was called. Though of course Volstagg really never needed a reason to wine and dine. Sif was happy of course to see the future king back on his rightful place, but wasn't to see he had brought back _her. _

The mortal looked admittedly stunning as her brunette hair dangled in loose curls around her face and wore a free flowing white summer dress. Of course she was happy to meet the warriors who had helped her boyfriend defend the Earth. On the other side Sif didn't know how to feel with the mortal in their world. Thor seemed so happy to showboat her around and include her in on the conversations. And she was eating it all up.

The female warrior would hate to admit that Loki was right, but upon seeing Thor and Jane together she couldn't help but feel the slightest ping of jealousy. Throughout their whole upbringing Sif had never viewed him in the romantic sense; in fact she mostly rolled her eyes by his boyish charm. He had always been good with women and many would often swoon over him. She never wanted to be viewed as one of those women, proving to everyone she could keep up with the men despite her gender.

It wasn't long before Loki and Scarlet entered the hall, Thor happily beckoning his brother to sit next to him. The female Asgardian raised her eyebrow, wondering who this knew woman was. Certainly she couldn't be Loki's woman, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Jane's sister Scarlet," The black haired brother introduced, "Volstagg, Hogun, Frandral, _and _Sif."

The three men greeted her happily, Frandal standing up to reach over the long table to kiss her hand. Giggling, Scarlet greeted them all before sitting down. She had noticed Loki had put emphasis of Sif's name, her icy blue eyes fixed on the woman. There was no way she wanted to start problems, especially when Odin had been so nice to the sisters. But, now she knew who the warrior was and was able to keep her eye on her.

Leaning over to get Jane's attention, the younger one grinned, "Isn't this so cool?"

The male Asgardians laughed as Fandral swished his fork around, "The women love it here and Thor is in love with Earth. What a predicament."

"It's an interesting realm, they're good people. A little strange in their ways."

Jane laughed, "If only you were in my head when we first met."

The younger sister chuckled softly as she shifted her eyes over to Sif who looked less than pleased, "Are you two here to stay?"

"Well, I'm working with a special force on Earth researching portals. I'll eventually have to go back to give them my research."

"Now that we have a good grip of how to get from world to world, it'll be easier for me to protect Earth." Thor explained with a wide smile.

At that moment a couple of waiters rounded the rectangular to pour wine into everyone's chalices. Scarlet reached out to pick up the chalice and brought the rim to her lips. The sweet aroma of grapes reached her nostrils before the liquid coated her lips. As the wine ran down her throat, she had to adjust her mind frame. Wine was usually not that strong, but this wine could have been confused for a strong vodka even though the after taste was deliciously sweet.

Observing her shocked look upon placing the chalice down, Loki teased, "What's wrong, Scarlet?"

"It's-delicious." She coughed, squinting her eyes and breathing outwards.

Loki laughed as Thor turned around. His brother hardly genuinely laughed lately, a foreign sound to his eyes. He was curious to see what had caused him to laugh happily, "What happened?"

"Oh, you see, one night while Scarlet and I were drinking she became intoxicated. The next day she defended she had drank quite a bit. I had told her to try Asgardian liquor to which she happily awaited for. What do you think of it now?"

Leaning her chin on top of her fist, she playfully narrowed her eyes at him, "I'll build up an immunity and drink you under the table."

The older brother lifted his drink with a victorious laughter, followed by the other men. Volstagg was already done with his first cup, being refilled instantly. Mid-sip, Sif found green eyes staring directly at her. They had mischief in them with a hint of victory. She snarled, quickly looking away from his gaze though knew he was still looking. Loki had certainly enjoyed torturing her since his return to Asgard, knowing nothing about him had changed.

Jane looked up at her boyfriend with love in her eyes. She had really enjoyed being with him in his true world, seeing how happy it made him. She could understand why he loved this realm so much and wanted to get back to it so badly. Thor could see her gaze out of the corner of his eyes, warming smiling and reaching under the table to gently squeeze her hand.

* * *

><p>After the banquet had finished, the sisters had left to walk around the palace more. Sif had also excused herself, wanting to call it a night. As she rounded a corner, she bumped into a tall figure, "Loki."<p>

"Hello, Sif, what's the rush?" He darkly smiled, looming over her.

Narrowing her eyes, she shoved pass him, "Piss off."

As the female warrior sped up her step, the sorcerer appeared in front of her with a mock look of hurt, "That's not way to talk to an old friend, Sif."

"You are not an old friend," She snapped, "How dare you mock me like this."

Slowly circling her, Loki leaned into her ear, "Sif, my dear, I'm merely looking out for you. I fear if you don't admit your feelings for my brother you'll do something drastic. I mean, she's here. And she's not going away," It was then he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know you don't like it. The future king of Asgard with a mortal. It's a disgrace. He should be with a woman of his own kind…"

Turning her head slightly, Sif let his words sink in. She would never want to ruin Thor's happiness, but the younger brother raised a good topic. How would it look to the people of Asgard when the prince was dating someone not from their realm? It wasn't like she would sit atop the throne alongside him. And besides he'd be leaving frequently to go to her world, leaving his people without a leader. How responsible was that?

"Just go away." She whispered, glaring into his eyes.

Loki gave a small twisted smile, sliding his hand off her shoulder and walking away.

* * *

><p>Loki had no intention of breaking up his brother and the mortal, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with someone's head just a little. He couldn't allow himself to make any big leaps just yet while in Asgard, needing to gain everyone's trust back. Sif was just a little fun in the mean time, something to kill time with.<p>

Passing by the banquet hall, he noticed that Thor and the Warriors Three were still in there. Curious to what they were talking about, he made himself invisible and walked in. Volstagg was still working on a huge turkey leg while the other drank their wine. The men were far less formal now that the women were gone, hanging their arms over the back of the chair and resting their feet on the table.

"I say, Thor, good show." Fandral raised his glass.

The bearded man nodded mid-bite, "She's a pretty one."

"That she is." Thor grinned proudly.

"She loves you." Hogun commented.

"Do you think so?" He asked, almost hopefully.

Fandral nodded confidently, "You could see it. The way she looked at you. Don't lose that one, old friend, she's a good one."

Smiling, the God of Thunder sat back for a second to let it sink in. He then turned to his friends and stated happily, "I love her too."

The three men looked at their friend with a proud smile. They had seen many women lust after him over the years, but none of them had caught his eye like this one had. It was nice to see him settling down with a woman, it was a good look for a future king. The people of Asgard would be happy to see Thor with a woman by his side, especially someone from another realm. It would represent unity between two different worlds.

Setting down his now finished turkey leg, the red bearded warrior rubbed his chin, "And what about Jane's sister? Scarlet? I suppose good looks run in the family."

"Oh, yes, she is certainly a pretty one. And what a nice little attitude, what I wouldn't mind doing to her." Fandral wiggled his eyebrows with a Cheshire grin.

Not wanting to think of Jane's sister that way, Thor commented, "I have seen her spend a good amount of time with my brother though. It often makes me wonder."

"Loki?" The other blonde raised an eyebrow skeptically before laughing, "I'm not sure the poor chap would even know what to do! I have not once _ever _seen him even take interest in a girl before. It often makes me wonder about him."

The other two males laughed as Loki clenched his fists. What mongrels they all were, how they all thought after these years they were better than him. If only they knew he could have them doing his bidding in a matter of seconds! Angry by their constant laughing, he stepped out of the room before he could hear anything else insulting to his character.

Thor frowned though at his friends' laughter, "Come now. My brother has always been a man of mystery; he prefers his life more private than others. There's nothing wrong with that."

Rolling his eyes and waving him off, Fandral cockily proclaimed, "That may very well be, but someone like her doesn't deserve all that emotional baggage. We'll see what happens as she stays here long enough."


	15. Chapter 15

TC Stark: Hi, reviewers! Really quickly: I wanted Loki to walk away right as Thor defended him, I thought it created some dept to the story. And also, I hope you're all not too mad I'm ending the story. I just always thought it better to know when to end it instead of dragging a story on. But, I am in the process of trying to think up some idea. I even have a title! Also, don't we love a conniving Loki? ;) Also to "Rin the Grudge Lady" you're comment had me pissing in my pants! You crack me up! RuinNine, do not fret the sequel is coming soon :) And willow, I think you should write that Loki story! ;) Is it going to be Loki/Sif pairing? I've always been interested in that.

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter 15

A week later Loki found himself looking over the royal garden. The words of the Warriors Three stayed fresh in his mind. It wasn't the context of what they had said; he after all knew the truth of what happened between him and Scarlet. It was the fact that they had the audacity to talk behind his back about the mortal female. What was wrong with him that they didn't think he could actually find happiness with a woman?

The thought then lingered in his mind. After being so caught up in trying to figure out how to get home and the Cosmic Cube, he hadn't spent a long period of time thinking about her. Scarlet and he had spent a night of intimacy that he could only describe as wonderful. Every time he spent time with her he enjoyed himself and even found himself genuinely laughing. Whether they were having fun or just in each other's presence, he enjoyed himself. Even when he saw the hurt on her face when Terry had approached her the god felt himself feeling concerned for her.

Gripping the ledge, Loki wondered what it was he even felt. There had never been a woman in his life that he found himself tolerating let alone enjoyed. The mysterious man ran his fingers through his black hair, sighing to himself. She had been really happy the first week of her stay. He imagined this was a dream come true for her, never once seeing a frown on that beautiful face of hers.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps coming closer to him, turning around to see his father coming towards him. Loki turned his gaze back out to the gardens, noticing Scarlet walking with Fandral. Flaring his nostrils, he felt the slightest ping of jealously. What a sneaky snake; he would not let anyone else steal what was rightfully his. Quickly he turned his gaze away from the mortal, how dare he think of her as his possession.

"Loki? What troubles you?"

His youngest son turned to Odin, sighing, "Nothing, father, I was merely looking out into the garden."

As the two males stood atop of the balcony, Thor and his beloved Jane joined the other two in the garden. This caused Odin to speak again, "Your brother is smitten with her."

"Yes, I am aware of that. He is certainly less brash than he use to be."

"Yes, I'm happy to see that. Soon he will be ready to be king."

The idea of his brash brother becoming king still stabbed at his heart, furrowing his brows, "Yes. How nice that will be."

Loki felt Odin touch his hand upon his son's shoulder, "Loki, my boy. You may think you never had an opportunity to be king, but I raised both of you to take care of the kingdom. Your intellect is your weapon, you need to use it."

"I do, father," Loki turned to him, "But, this is a nation of men who don't even use their brain."

Odin could see the hurt in his eyes, knowing he was sore about the events that had taken place before he fell to Earth. The look on his face before he let go still burned in the king's mind, torturing him every night. It was the last time he thought he'd ever see his son, wanting to say so much. He wanted Loki to realize what he had done was wrong and he never wanted him to let go. In that moment he had almost lost both sons and it was something he never forgot.

"I am proud of your brother. But, I am also proud of you. No one in Asgard has perfected magic like you have. You have broken free of the mold of our people."

"That's because I'm not a true Asgardian."

Odin frowned, "Yes, you are. I love you."

Loki looked deep into his father's eyes, fighting the urge to cry. Instead he gave his father a smile and managed to choke out, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Thor, may I speak to you?"<p>

Outside in the garden Sif approached Thor after the sisters had taken Fandral's offer to take them into town. He had opted to stay behind to make sure the kingdom was okay, wanting to prove himself as a worthy king rather than just a warrior. Though he always had time for his dear friend, asking her to walk with him through the palace.

"What is it, Sif?"

Keeping up with his steps, the warrior bit her lower lip, "I just wanted to say it's good to see you back."

Turning to her, he smiled, "It's good to be back. It's been a while since I was able to enjoy my home without any worries."

"And Jane, how is she liking it?"

"Ah, she loves it. She finds the joy in any little thing here. It makes me appreciate things I had taken for granted of here."

Weakly smiling, Sif spoke, "It takes an outsider to see the beauty of it all."

Thor stopped his walking to look down at his friend, seeing there was something on her mind. Touching his palm against her cheek, he gently guided her gaze into his, "I can see something is troubling you. What is it?"

Taking a moment to feel his skin against her cheek, the dark haired woman asked, "And Jane, she makes you happy?"

"Yes, Sif. I know you worry about me; you have been my most faithful friend. I trust your judgment and appreciate that you look out for me."

"I just wanted to make sure this is what you really want."

Warmly smiling, the God of Thunder nodded, "Yes, I am truly happy."

Sif returned the smile as the male excused himself. Taking in a breath, a bit of a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't outwardly admitted her feelings for the prince, but she felt good talking to him. She hadn't a chance to speak with since the mortal's arrival and knowing he was the same man she grew up with was comforting.

"Hey, Sif."

Jumping slightly, the warrior turned around and cursed under her breath. She was a warrior; she should have been more on guard despite the recent peace. Standing several feet away was the sister of Thor's love; leaning against a pillar with her hands tucked in her pockets. Wasn't she suppose to go off with her sister and Fandral?

Tightening her lips, Sif stood up straight, "Scarlet, correct? I thought you were with Jane and Fandral?"

"I wanted to do a little exploring solo," She wryly smiled, "But, why don't you accompany me? You know this place better than me."

Viewing her up and down cautiously, the Asgardian nodded and began to walk with the mortal. Scarlet seemed to step all too casually, whistling under her breath. The two females passed by a few openings as the short haired girl referenced to the outside, "Jesus, you people are so lucky you get to see this every day. I never knew skies could be this blue."

Sif nodded shortly, "Yes, it is a wonderful world."

"It's also a great world where a woman can be a warrior."

Pulling her shoulders back almost proudly, she agreed confidently, "Well, yes it is. I've showed the women of Asgard we are not just destined to be maidens."

"It's always good to protect what you love," Scarlet offhandedly commented before looking over to her, "Like Jane. I would do anything for her."

Sif didn't say a word as the mortal continued, "The bond between siblings is pretty unbreakable. Even when one does something wrong, the other loves them regardless. I've done A LOT of bad things to Jane and she's always stuck by me. I'll never forget that. You know…I've never seen her this happy before."

The taller woman stopped as Scarlet's words slowly sunk in, realizing what she was trying to say. Even though the Goddess of War was at least three inches taller than the mortal, she stood in place with her shoulders back and her eyes stern. It was as if a silent war between the two females had erupted, being fought through their eyes.

"I would do _anything _to make sure Jane was happy. You know?"

"I understand, Scarlet," Sif lifted her chin, "You made yourself clear."

Scarlet's lips slowly smiled, folding her arms in silent triumph. The Asgardian was impressed by her will power. She was certainly brave to confront someone who could have easily defeated her; after all the people from Earth weren't very strong. Still, Sif had to give her some credit for confronting her either way.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Scarlet."

Nodding, the mortal watched Sif turn around and getting ready to walk away. It was then Scarlet called her, "You know, Sif, everyone deserves a second chance. Even Loki."

Slowly turning around, this was something she narrowed her eyes at, "We shall see."


	16. Chapter 16

TC Stark: Well, folks, here it is! The last chapter! I gotta say it's been so great writing this story, I have never gotten so many positive reviews before and so many loyal followers! I know we only know each other by screenname, but I feel as if I have gotten to know you all a little! I hope you like the way this chapter panned out! I'm going to be taking a couple of days to go out partying (lol), so please stayed tuned this weekend for the sequel "We Could've Had It All". As always I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in the sequel and what you think I must include! Thank you guys once again so very very much!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet!

Chapter Sixteen

"_The foolish man lies awake all night thinking of his many problems. When the morning comes he is worn out, and his trouble is just as it was"- Havamal, st. 23_

When Loki awoke the next morning his head was pounding. He felt as if he had only just fallen asleep when the light from the sun kissed his face. Every time he felt his body falling into a slumber, _she _crept into his thoughts once again. Ever since he had stopped to actually assess his feelings, she had been all he could think about.

What a mischievous little thing to creep up on him the way she did. This whole time he had viewed her as a welcomed companion, one of the few mortals who had a brain he could pick at. Now she was keeping him up all night in a different way. Over the time he knew her, she had crept into his life both physically and now mentally and emotionally. The question he needed to know was, what was it he felt towards her?

Swinging his legs to dangle over the side of his bed, Loki ran his fingers through his black hair. His father had expressed the love he had always yearned for. Yet, he felt the demons inside of him telling him somehow he was still incomplete. How could it be that he was back where he wanted to be, received the recognition he wanted from his father, and still managed to feel empty?

* * *

><p>Scarlet had woken up early in the morning to sit down by the pond. The area looked beautiful with the sun rising slowly into the sky. Her sandals lay next to the edge as her feet dangled into the cool water, smoking one of the last cigarettes she had managed to smuggle with her. Over the week she had made it a habit to get up early and smoke one cigarette before anyone awoke. She didn't know if anyone would be offended by it, yet it hadn't weaned out of her system yet.<p>

"Now, what do we have here?"

Looking up quickly, she soon eased upon seeing Loki standing over her. She calmly took another drag as the god took a seat next to her, keeping his feet on dry land. Blowing the smoke out slowly, she observed, "You're up early."

"So are you."

Scarlet gave him a wise smirk, "What's your excuse?"

He sighed, "I couldn't sleep."

Eying him up and down, she asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just mentally preparing myself for the glares of others."

"It's going to take a bit for people to trust you again," She advised while passing him her cigarette, "Not everyone is as forgiving as Thor. You just have to give them time."

Loki narrowed his eyes while letting the smoke seep through his throat, "It's been like this since I was young. I was never good enough to be around them. The only reason they tolerated me was because of _who _I was."

Resting her hands on the ground behind her, the mortal tilted her head, "I think that's a tad ludicrous. If someone dislikes a person that much they wouldn't be around them no matter what."

"I am Loki Odinson. If it weren't for my last name they'd have nothing to do with me."

By now the prince wasn't even looking at her, instead staring straight ahead into the clear pond. Trying to think what could pull him out of the mood he had quickly developed, she tried, "Well, why would you want to be around people who dislike you? That's really the first step; positivity."

"That's not the point," He mumbled, "I shouldn't even be in Asgard."

Not wanting to take his growing frustration out on the girl, Loki rose before she was able to say anything else. He left her alone at the pond, not once looking back. His emotions were out of control just like they had been after the two had had sex. Only this time he didn't feel like crying, he felt like yelling. And the last person he'd want to yell at was her.

Scarlet watched his figure walk further and further away from her, containing the urge to call after him. Something was clearly bothering him and she had no idea what. She understood he felt jealousy towards his brother, but since they had come to Asgard she had seen nothing but love from Thor and Odin.

* * *

><p>Frigga accompanied her husband on his morning stroll that day. It was good for the elderly king to get fresh air daily, especially when it was such a beautiful day. Since he had come out of his latest Odinsleep, the king was careful in taking care of his health. The Odinsleep was not something he wanted to fall back into again, especially when his people needed him so much.<p>

The queen looked at her husband, his eyes was weary today. She hadn't seen him look this way in a while, touching upon his arm, "What troubles you, my king?"

"It's our boy, Frigga," He spoke honestly, "Both of them."

"What is it you fear?"

Stopping around a corner, Odin stopped to sigh, "I fear Thor and Jane will feel the weight of living from two worlds. The mortal is lovely and it would be magnificent to see him rise to the thorn with her by his side. Our people would see we are making the first steps in making peace with the other realms. But, Thor's place is here and hers is on Earth. I just feel for their relationship."

Frigga frowned and nodded, hoping what he husband feared wouldn't be true, "And what about Loki?"

Staring out into the distance, Odin heavily sighed, "I'm afraid he can't go back now. He had spent so long devising a plan to become king…I fear his mind won't let him be at peace."

"Please, don't say that," She almost cried, "Hasn't he been through enough?"

"Only he now can help himself."

* * *

><p>Loki had gone back to his room, not wanting to get breakfast with the others. He had woken up with this cloud over his head and he feared if he were around anyone he would snap. Besides, it would be best for him to try and figure out his emotions so he could better control them. He couldn't have an outbreak; not now.<p>

There was a knock on his door as he reluctantly stood up and opened it. Flashbacks of when Scarlet entered his room that one night on Earth ran through his mind. Only she wasn't drunk and he was in no mood, "It would be unwise to be in my presence right now."

Not heeding his warning, the black haired girl stepped in while closing the door. _Damn. _She could really be so stubborn at times. His green eyes looked her over, her mortal cloths must have run out and were being washed as she wore a simple short white dress. Tearing his gaze away from her body, he walked over to the window and stared out.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asked, taking it upon herself to sit down on an arm chair.

Softly snorting, he spoke out the window, "This world doesn't welcome me."

"You need to stop."

Turning wildly around, Loki looked at her as he never had before, "Excuse me?"

Standing out of the chair, she walked over to him, "Your self-pitying. It needs to stop. You're never going to feel better if you fill your head up constantly with negativity."

"Who cares," He scoffed while gently pushing pass her, "This is how it's been all along. How blind I was to think I actually was a part of these people. I was the little foster child everyone felt bad for because I didn't know the truth!"

She could see the anger slowly rising in him, watching him trying to fight the demons within. If there was anything quitting drugs had taught her it was that you had to face those demons. As painful as it was, she had to admit openly to herself why it was she had stolen Jane's money and went out on a three year drug spree. At first she could justify it by saying she liked the feelings, but after a while none of it was fun anymore. The little doses she did originally for a kick became larger amounts as her body became sick each time she needed it.

And when it came time she needed to admit she had been wrong. Her parents loved both Jane and her equally. She could never see when she was younger Jane was treated the way she was because she was getting attention the positive way. In her mind the only way she felt love was by making a sorry case out of herself.

"You've been saying that, Loki, but you're still here. Don't you think if your father didn't want you here he would have banished you just as he did with Thor? And your brother loves you, can't you see it? You're the one whose closing yourself off from all of them."

Sharply staring at her, Loki took long steps towards Scarlet, looming above her. There was no fear in her eyes as his lips tightened, "Don't analyze me, Scarlet. How dare you."

Snorting slightly, the mortal pointed at him, "You fucked up. You ruined your brother's ceremony, you led the Frost Giants into Asgard, and you sent the Destroyer to Earth. Just admit what you did and get over it. Everyone else seems to have forgiven you, why can't you forgive yourself?"

"You weren't around when it happened. You couldn't feel the hatred I felt burning inside of me," He began to growl, staring deep into her eyes, "If I had successfully destroyed Jotunheim I would have came after your sister! I was so _angry _she softened Thor. Before her he wouldn't have hesitated! No, but of course the arrogant fool allows himself to become a Romeo after a day!"

Scarlet had felt the urge to punch Loki in the face, but refrained. She knew he had only brought it up to anger her, to make himself seem unworthy to her. She would not even justify him by addressing that situation, "Why are you always pushing away the people who are trying to show you that they care! It's as if you want to continue to be miserable! I mean, c'mon, Thor is here, Odin's here," She then jabbed her index finger into her chest and yelled, "I'm here!"

"YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE IF YOU KNEW WHO I REALLY WAS!"

Scarlet placed a hand on her hip and stood up straight. She lifted her chin and tried to prevent tears from forming in her icy blue yes. Gritting her teeth, she let him calm down for a second, seeing his face had become red. His breathing was heavy and he hadn't realized he had let his anger out. Gripping his fists, Loki paced around the room while wiping the sweat off his face. In a way it felt good to yell, but not he felt guilty for yelling at her.

After he had calmed, Loki turned to see Scarlet sternly staring at him, "Why don't you try me?"

The two stared at each other for a moment, as if he were trying to see if it were worth it. Seeing she wasn't budging, he breathed in a deep sigh. Concentrating deeply, he formed the Casket between his hands. It was a tool he had been able to keep since the battle at the Bifrost, having not yet seen a use for it.

Letting it hover above his palms for a moment, he slowly wrapped his fingers around the handles. His eyes were fixed on her as his skin started turning blue and his eyes red. He was sure she would be freaking out by now. Instead she stayed still, never taking her eyes off him. Blinking his now red eyes, he couldn't help but feel confused. Why wasn't she running out of his room?"

Making the Casket disappear, his skin and eyes slowly started turning back to normal as he stepped forward. The closer he got the better he could see her blue eyes glossed with tears she was determined not to let out. Still, she stood in place until they were a foot apart, "You do not feel scared?"

"No," She whispered, "Not at all."

"What is it you do feel?"

Biting her lower lip, Scarlet whispered, "I love you."

Loki stared down at her with wide eyes. The emotions he had been trying to figure out had finally been given a name. Seeing her look so vulnerable below him struck something with his heart, not being able to control himself. His fingers slinked pass her soft cheek into her black hair, pulling her up a little to place his lips on top of hers.

Scarlet wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body to form into his. Her lips were even softer than he remembered, deepening the kiss as his lips parted to beg entrance. Granting it happily, their tongue brushed against each other's as his arms wrapped around her thin waist. Loki then broke the kiss to bury his face in her neck, holding her close to his body. He felt her rest her head against his chest, hugging him back.

"I love you, Scarlet."


End file.
